The Brightest Light
by EmpiresWrath
Summary: An Outworlder wielding a special gift is brought before the S.F. by Raiden, who claims that the young man can help defend Earthrealm (T for now, may change in future)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

**Just a heads up this is my first ever story on this site :). It will follow a version of MK with my OC Halvor, thrown into the mix. If everything goes to plan, the story will track Hal's journey throughout the events of MKX and MK11. This first chapter takes place after Johnny beats Shinnok, but about a month before Johnny tells the story to Cassie's team. (In mkx)**

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_**Arrival**

* * *

Halvor stumbled through the portal Raiden had created. He'd never been to Earthrealm before. He was in a complex, men and women bustled about and the sounds of training cut through the air. Raiden approached a man and women, speaking in hushed voices about something. "Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade."

The two of them turn and look at Raiden, surprise painted on their faces, "Raiden, what brings you here?"

Raiden steps to the side to present Hal to them, "I have found someone from Outworld who does not belong there. I believe he could be a powerful asset to the Special Forces."

The woman, whom Hal assumed to be Sonya straightened herself. "We're fine as we are, with out Outworlders." The man put a hand on her shoulder, "Sonya…" He started, she narrowed her eyes at Johnny Cage, then shifted her gaze to Raiden. Finally she sighed, "Fine. Go speak with Sergeant Cassandra Cage, she'll get you up to speed." Hal nodded, and went off through the door Sonya had pointed to, Raiden however, stayed behind with the two of them.

Hal saw two women and a man speaking near the door, they carried an air of confidence around them. Hal approached the closest, "Excuse me, do you know where I can find Sergeant Cassandra Cage?"

The woman glared at him, Earthrealmers didn't seem like the friendliest lot. "Who's asking?"

Hal blinked, "Halvor."

The woman raised an eyebrow, "That's it? Halvor? What kind of name-"

The man came to Hal's rescue, "Relax Jacqui, Cassie's right here."

He motioned to the other women there, she was blonde with tanned skin and light blue eyes. She was pretty. "I haven't seen you around here before… who are you?"

Hal's hand twitched by his side, "My name is Halvor. I'm from Outworld." Cassandra's eyes hardened and her hand rested on one of two pistols on her hips. Hal noted Jacqui and the other man tense up as well. His hands instinctively balled into fists.

She coolly said, "And what's an Outworlder doing here?"

Hal shook his head, "I- couldn't tell you. Raiden brought me here. Said I could help guard Earthrealm."

Cassandra blinked, "Raiden brought you?" Hal nodded. He watched her hand come away from the gun. "Well, if he brought you all the way from Outworld, there's gotta be something special about you." Hal didn't say anything. "Can you fight?" Cassandra asked,

Hal nodded, "I- Yes. I can fight." Cassandra turned motioning for him and the others to follow, "If you don't mind me asking Cassandra-" She waved her hand, "Cassie." Hal frowned, "What?" Cassandra stopped and turned her head back, "Call me Cassie." Hal nodded, "Oh. Call me Hal." Cassie started walking again.

The man said, "We're going to train, see what you're made of." Hal nearly froze in place, "How-" Jacqui said, "Jesus Takeda are you really reading his mind already?" Hal's eyes opened wide, "You're a telepath?" Takeda nodded, "But I don't need to read your mind to figure out what you're wondering." Hal pushed his lip out, impressed.

They stopped walking. They'd arrived to a sand circle in the ground, where two men were grappling. Cassie put an arm on a weapons rack and leaned against it. The two men paused and stood. "Hey, Nick. You mind showing our greenie here how we do it in Earthrealm?" Said Jacqui,

Hal frowned, "You want me to fight him?"

Cassie chuckled, "No, we want you to kiss him."

Hal made a face. "No weapons, and no killing. Stop when someone gives up or is pushed out of the ring, or can't keep fighting." Cassie called to him as he approached. Hal had no wish to fight this man. He knew he would win, but if he had to prove himself he would. He stepped into the ring and the man began to circle Hal. Hal didn't mirror him, and took a step closer, and another. The man feinted towards Hal, stamping his foot into the sand. Hal didn't flinch. He took two quick steps in and grabbed at Nick. Nick didn't seem to think Hal would try this and was caught off guard. Nick threw two punches into Hal's body and was thrown to the sand. Hal waited for him to get to his feet.

Nick approached, eager to get payback. Hal calmly bounced on his toes, hands up. Nick threw a jab, Hal blocked it. Nick, probed with a jab and a cross this time, Hal incorrectly guessed a hook was coming. The right hand snapped Hal's head back and he cursed himself for being so slow. Nick threw a jab, hook and a roundhouse. Hal slipped the jab, leaned back to avoid the hook and when the roundhouse came, he rolled underneath and threw an elbow to the side of the man's head, being sure to dial back as to not injure Nick too bady. Nick crumpled to the sand.

"Nicely done Hal." Cassie said, she seemed genuinely surprised. Hal wasn't sure why but he felt a warm feeling spread through his chest at her praise. "Hey Cass, when's Jin getting back?" Cassie looked at her watch, "Any minute now. How much you wanna bet he's gonna want a piece of Hal." Takeda snorted, "Everything I own."

The man who must have been "Jin" didn't disappoint. Less than a minute after their joke, he came swaggering in. "Hey Kung Jin, meet our latest recruit, Hal."

Kung Jin stood eye to eye with Hal and said, "Is he gonna be with us?"

Hal looked past him and at Cassie, who shrugged, "I dunno, maybe. We were just assessing him."

Hal smirked at her, "Better gimme an A plus plus."

Jin narrowed his eyes, "I'll on your A s s."

Hal stepped back into the circle, and Kung Jin did the same. Hal, not liking Jin's arrogance snapped a kick at his body. Jin blocked and pulled Hal towards him, firing a punch into Hal's nose as he did, snapping his head back, hard. Hal frowned, Jin was good, miles better than Nick. They exchanged blows, but Jin pushed Hal back. Hal took a cross to the cheek. He tasted blood. Kung Jin swung again, and hit Hal again, and again, and again. Hal sank to one knee.

"Yield." Kung Jin said, Hal said simply, "No." Kung Jin chambered his fist. Hal raised his left hand, palm facing out. A strange white aura emanated from him, it sharply cut its way though the air, enveloping Kung Jin. He was frozen, Hal narrowed his eyes and Jin began to be lifted off the ground. Hal's palm started to close and Jin's body was squeezed closer together. Hal heard someone call his name, but it sounded very far away. Then it became louder, louder, louder still until it cut through his mind, "HAL!" He shook his head and stood. Jin was released and collapsed on the ground, shuddering. Hal blinked and looked at what he'd done. He looked at Cassie, Jacqui, and Takeda. They were afraid, their eyes said that much. Jacqui ran to Jin's side and helped him up, Hal watched him struggle to stand. _What is wrong with me, what am I doing?_ he asked himself.

He followed them back into the main complex. Raiden, Sonya, and Johnny were still in the same room. "Take me back to Outworld." Hal demanded, Raiden turned his head, "Back to Outworld? Why would you want to return?"

Hal shook his head and looked over his shoulder, Cassie and her team came in, Kung Jin limping, "Look at them. They're afraid of me. I'm not like them." He curled his lip, "They don't want me here."

Raiden gaze didn't falter, it was like he was staring into Hal's soul. "They need you Halvor."

Hal shook his head, "No- I can't- I'm going to end up killing someone."

Raiden's face hardened, "So, learn to control your powers. I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to return to Outworld."

Hal rubbed his eyes and sat down. "Kung Jin, I'm sorry."

Jin grimaced and said, "I'm fine." Hal cast a look at Jacqui, her face didn't give much away though. Sonya said, "Cass, what do you think?" Cassie thought about it, "He's got some kind of power, and he's a good fighter. I- I think we need him. If the threat is as bad as Raiden says, we'll need everyone we can get." Sonya agreed, "I trust your judgement Sergeant. He stays."

* * *

**So that's the first Chapter! Thank you so much for reading this, please let me know your thoughts on how it's going, or what I can do to improve the story. Thanks! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Hey all, I've got another chapter ready for y'all. For those wondering, the story follows the plot structure of MKX story with a few changes made to accommodate for Hal and stuff. If everything goes according to plan, I'll work through MKX and give MK11 the same treatment.**

**EDIT: Thank you all for 300 views! It's really great to see this kind of interest in the stuff that I'm writing :)**

* * *

_**Chapter Two: Lin Kuei Temple**_

* * *

Hal and Cassie were sparring when Takeda called Cassie over, she shrugged at Hal, who gave her a small smile. She walked over and Hal heard Takeda speaking in a hushed whisper.

Takeda must have assumed they were out of earshot, but Hal heard him saying, "I don't think we can trust him. He's not telling us something."

Cassie made a movement with her hands, "You're a telepath."

Takeda said, "I- I can't read it, it's a sense. I know it's there but I can't pin it down. It's like he's resisting."

Cassie shook her head, "Is that possible?"

"I've never seen it before."

"Takeda, he's been with us for nearly a month, almost as long as the rest of you, what would he hide?"

Takeda shrugged, "Our first mission is _tomorrow_ are you _sure_ you want to take Hal."

Cassie crossed her arms, "Positive. He's one of us Takeda." ]

She walked back over to Hal, who couldn't help noticing Takeda staring. "You're a bad whisperer." Hal told Cassie.

She frowned, "Shit, you heard that?" Hal nodded,

"I'm sorry, I don't know what's got Takeda's panties twisted."

Hal swallowed and said, "Yeah- I'm not sure either" Cassie frowned at him, but didn't speak.

Johnny Cage was telling the story of how he defeated Shinnok. "I've never been able to re-summon that green halo. Raiden thinks it was triggered when I saw a loved one about to die."

Hal was leaning on a wall, next to Jacqui, he saw Kung Jin scoff, "How 'bout you Cassie? Can you summon anything like that? Or did it skip a generation?"

Takeda said, "Hey take it easy Jin."

Hal could hear the smirk on Cassie's face, "We didn't need a halo in Darfur, or Iran, or kurdistan, did we Jacqui?"

Jacqui said, "No siree. Shaolin Monks ever send you there Jin?"

Kung Jin sat forward, "I've seen plenty of action, Takeda and I both. Stuff that'd blow your special forces mind."

Cassie started, "Fuc-"

Hal cut her off, "Have any of you ever been to Outworld?"

Johnny stepped in, "Relax, you're all here because you deserve to be. You're all beautiful and unique snowflakes." He paused, before continuing, "Now, as I'm sure you're unaware, due to the disappointing lack of gift cards, this is our team's 6 week anniversary, Blake says he's pleased with our progress."

Jin insulted Secretary Blake, but Jacqui smartly said, "He was smart enough to get Mr. Cage to put this team together."

Takeda said, "I'm _glad_ the Shirai Ryu picked me to join. New places… new faces." He said with a knowing look to Jacqui, who acted grossed out. Hal whistled and Jacqui punched him, but Hal smiled when he saw Cassie snigger. Kung Jin theatrically rolled his eyes.

Cage cut in again, "It's time for you young folks to step up. Shaolin, S.F., Shirai Ryu, and… Hal. The point is, you're together."

Hal looked at his boots. Jacqui nudged him and she nodded at him, he nodded back, appreciating her gesture. "For the team's first mission, you're going to the Lin Kuei Temple. We haven't heard from the Grandmaster in a while, you all are making sure he's still with us. That he's got our back if things flare up with-" Johnny looked at Hal, "If things flare up with Outworld."

They were watching a camera feed over the temple, Cassie broke down the plan. "Jacqui and I will come in from the south, you two from the west, and Hal from the north."

Jacqui cut in, "Rendezvou here, your north entrance Hal."

Kung Jin said, "Then? We just grab em' and go?"

Cassie shrugged, "We bag 'im if he resists."

Takeda said, "Resistance might be more possible than you think."

Hal nodded, "Yeah, if this guy is a _Grandmaster_, no way he'll go down easy."

Cassie said casually, "Don't sweat it. It comes to that, Sub-Zero won't know what hit him."

At the drop point they split up. Hal went left and entered from the north side of the temple. It was supposed to be cleared of people, however one Lin Kuei blocked his path. Hal, crouched, snuck up behind him and grabbed him by the neck. Holding until the man stopped kicking he let go.

Hal moved quickly, checking back on the man. Within a few minutes he'd met up with the rest of the team. They stacked on one side of the door, Cassie said, "Alright, I've got point." She looked at Hal, "You and Jin, that side."

Hal moved quickly, Jin wasn't with him, Cassie looked back and hissed, "Move." Jin made a face and stacked up behind Hal. Before they could storm the door, it was opened and Sub-Zero along with 4 men exited the temple.

They watched as the five Lin Kuei approached their statue and bowed before it. Jin looked like he wanted to move, Cassie shook her head, mouthing 'No'. Hal grabbed Jin's arm, Kung Jin yanked it free and approached the kneeling Lin Kuei, speaking confidently he pointed at Sub-Zero, "You, I need to ta-"

Cassie stood, cutting him off, "Grandmaster I-"

Sub-Zero said, "You are not welcome here, state your intentions."As he said this, a group of Lin Kuei moved to form a circle around the group.

Hal stepped forward, "Grandmaster, we need you to come with us. My name is Halv-"

A call from Sub-Zero cut him off. "You demand my cooperation, yet you are cut off. Surrounded. What shall you do?"

Cassie said, "My dad always talked highly of you. He just wants to talk."

Sub-Zero tilted his head, "Talking… always his first choice."

Kung Jin shrugged, "Okay, how about pummeling? Now!" He and Takeda rushed at the Lin Kuei surrounding them. Hal ignored Cassie's commanding "Wait!" and joined them in battle. Hal saw Cassie and Sub-Zero pair off.

Hal tried to fight his way to her, but he was engaged by two Lin Kuei. They both threw kicks. He spun away from one and blocked the other. The man threw a punch which Hal slipped and grabbed his wrist, channeling his energy and burning the man's wrist. He screamed and clutched at his arm, giving Hal time to fight his friend.

The other man pummeled Hal's body with a flurry of punches, but when he threw one at Hal's head he ducked and slammed an uppercut into the man's chin. Focusing on the first man, who had drawn a sword, Hal flicked his arm down, summoning a blade emitting from the top of his wrist. The beam of light flicked forward, blocking a strike at Hal's hip and another on the opposite side. Hal dispersed the blade and lept into a superman punch which connected with the man's torso, sending him to the ground.

Hal ran at Sub-Zero just before he could deliver a kick to the downed Cassie. Sub-Zero was knocked forward, but didn't fall. He grabbed Hal and threw him at Cassie, who rolled out of the way. Hal got to his feet and generated his blade again, pumping his arms he sprinted at Sub-Zero, as he approached he dug his blade into the stone of the temple and flicked it towards the Grandmaster, sending sparks of molten stone his way. Sub-Zero shot a ball of ice at Hal that absorbed the sparks. Hal cut through the ice with the light blade and aimed a second swipe at Sub-Zero, who countered with a pair of axes made of ice. Hal aimed an overhead strike but the two axes crosses above Sub-Zero's head and blocked the blow.

Sub-Zero then kicked Hal in the chest, sending him flying backwards. Before Hal could recover, Lin Kuei swarmed him. Hal fought as much as he could, he kicked out at one's knee, buckling it but they dragged him to his knees. Hal focused himself and with a yell, throwing his arms up he let out a burst of light.

Those closest to him were burned and those who watched were dazzled by the light. Hal got to his feet and continued to fight, but the burst had drained him and he was not expecting so many Lin Kuei to keep fighting. One rushed him and threw a kick at his head. Hal raised his arms to block but he was slow and it broke through his guard. He ate two jabs and got ripped across the face with a right hook that wobbled him. He stumbled back only to get kicked in the back, and the first man slammed a vicious kick into Hal's thigh. Hal fell again, he got back to his knees before one of the Lin Kuei slammed a knee into his face. Hal grunted and fell to the stone.

The Lin Kuei half-escorted, half-dragged Hal beside his team mates. Blood ran freely from his nose as he was forced to his knees next to Kung Jin.

"Any ideas?" Asked Takeda,

"Sub-Zero… let's talk." Cassie pleaded,

"That opportunity has passed."

"Got a new plan Cage?" Asked Jin,

"You coulda followed the old one." Hissed Jacqui,

Hal was more than sure his nose was broken, it felt like it was plastered against his face, the mere thought of talking made his head hurt, but he choked out, "Guys!"

Cassie tried again, "You're gonna catch hell if you kill us."

Sub-Zero nodded, "Yes… I suppose so."

He called to one of his men who cut them loose and the one holding Hal let him go.

Hal slumped to the floor. Cassie, stunned said, "That worked?"

She looked over and saw Hal on his hands and knees, the snow beneath him bloody and his face still dripping it.

"Jesus Hal, you alright?" Before Hal could even try to respond, they heard a whistle, Johnny Cage stood at the north door.

Jacqui, said, "This was all a- a-"

Sub-Zero helped her out, "A training exercise. You and your friends show promise."

Sub-Zero eyed Hal, who was attempting to find his feet. "But until you work as one, you _will_ fall short."

Hal finally stood, his weight on one leg, "My apologies Halvor, you fought like a warrior today, and you bear the wounds of one too."

Hal tried to speak but the words caught in his throat, he merely nodded at the Grandmaster.

Sub-Zero turned back to his temple and the group went to leave with Johnny.

Kung Jin walked ahead, as did the rest, but Hal was having trouble with his leg, "Cassie, can you-" He croaked

She turned back, "What?" She snapped, but her face softened, "Sorry."

She hurried to his side and pulled her long ponytail over his arm as she slipped it over her shoulders. He heard her mutter, "I shoulda seen it coming."

"Seen what?"

Cassie blinked, "Wha- Oh. The setup. That it wasn't the real thing."

Hal shook his head, "Cassie, nobody c- coulda seen that."

She scowled, "But I _should_ have."

"It's not your fault."

"I'm the team-leader, but I can't lead my own team, we get set up, and they busted up one of my team members. I can't stand for that. I should have done better."

Hal tried to think of something to say, but his nose was giving him too much trouble and besides, no matter what he could come up with, Cassie would brush it aside.

Hal was given a brace for his nose and went to see the rest of the team by the armory. Cassie walked in and pushed pass Kung Jin, who didn't say anything, but Hal could tell he wasn't happy about it.

Johnny walked in "So other than that you enjoyed the visit?"

Hal scowled, "The Lin Kuei kicked our asses."

Kung Jin scoffed, "You maybe."

Jacqui jumped in, "I see plenty of frozen boot prints on your ass too." Hal smiled his thanks at her and she nodded.

Cage's phone ringing cut their conversation short, "New orders, from general Blade."

He pulled the information up on the computer and said, "Priority one… Outworlders, here in Earthrealm."

Cassie cut in, "Sorry to break it to you dad, but Hal's been here."

Johnny shook his head, "Outworlders, with an s."

Takeda asked, "An invasion?"

Jacqui said, "Couldn't be…"

Kung Jin looked over at Johnny, "You're not afraid are you Mr. Cage?"

Johnny didn't look back, but he said, "Outworlders, I can handle."

Their ship landed and they met up with Takeda father, Kenshi. He briefed them as they entered the military building. Raiden was there, along with Sonya Blade. "Sergeant Cage, you and your team as you were."

Raiden introduced a stranger sitting in front of them. "This is Li Mei, she seeks asylum for her people in Earthrealm."

Li Mei was visably terrified, she explained how Mileena had wiped out entire armies with a talisman, though she did so "Without precision."

Cassie cut in, "Well, that's good then."

Sonya said, "Not now Sergeant Cage." Cassie looked at her boots.

Raiden said "If this Talisman is what I suspect it to be. We all may be in grave danger."

Kung Jin asked, "We talking about Shinnok's amulet?"

Sonya said, "That's not possible. All of us working together? The base? All the security measures?"

Raiden grimaced, "I must be certain."

Cassie asked Sonya, "Are we with you?"

Sonya shook her head, "No, I need to confirm with Kotal Kahn that Li Mei's story is true. You and your team are going to Outworld."

Hal smirked when he saw the rest of the team look at him. "I suppose I can play Outworld tour guide."

* * *

**Thanks for reading the second chapter! Please lemme know what you think. To all the people who've reviewed and favorited the story, I see you and I appreciate that. Thanks again :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

**I'm back with another chapter! I actually intended to get this out a few days ago as a thanks for 300 views but I got busy, so I'll try and get the next chapter out early instead. I'm really pleased that you guys are enjoying this so far. Also, just a fair warning this chapter has a pretty gross death, but I'll put some underlined stars in the time skip before it so once you see** ***** just know that that section has some gross bits. Anyways, enjoy this chapter, it's a long one!  
**

**Edit: You guys are nuts! We're up to 500 views! Thank you all so much for this support :D**

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Outworld_**

* * *

Kung Jin and Cassie were, as usual, arguing. "I studied a lot on Outworld."

Hal cut in, tired of their bickering. "But you haven't lived here Kung Jin."

Cassie agreed, "No substitute for experience."

Jin said, annoyed, "So then what makes you our leader."

Hal turned around and frowned at Jin, "Come on man." Jin scowled, and he glared at Hal.

Takeda tried to keep them under control, "Guys, let's stick to the mission."

Jacqui said, "Li Mei must be telling the truth. An invasion would violate the Reiko Accords."

Takeda said, "Yeah, 'Cause you can always trust an Outworlder." Hal didn't say anything, but looked at a nearby merchant for a moment,

Cassie sharply said, "Takeda."

He stuttered, "N- No offense Hal." Hal remained silent, but his fingers twitched by his side.

As they walked, Kung Jin loudly made a point about Outworld not being their friend, when they were approached by a man. Several Outworlders quickly moved to surround the group. The man, their leader, said, "Now that there's a point you might wanna make with more subtlety, given your surroundings…" Hal noted his hand on one of two revolvers at his hips. "Now state your business. It'd be healthy to include a reason I shouldn't kill you."

Hal recognized the man, "Erron Black. How lovely to see you again."

Cassie asked, "You know this guy?"

Hal nodded, "Yeah, you could say that. Erron here owes me a favor. I stopped Kotal from killing him."

Erron tapped a finger to his revolver, "You calling in that favor?" Hal nodded, but Erron continued, "So we're even?"

"Take us to Kotal, and we're even."

Hal looked back over his shoulder and Cassie looked a bit surprised, Hal winked at her and motioned for the group to follow Black. They were walking past a crowd and Hal heard a man saying loudly, "Therefore, being found guilty of theft, you shall be put to death."

Hal muttered to himself, "Shit." He knew someone would take issue with that.

Kung Jin looked to Hal, "Death? For petty theft?" Kung Jin started forwards.

Hal grabbed his wrist, "Kung Jin, remember the _first_ thing I told you before we came here. Don't mess with the rules. We are in Outworld now. Things are done differently." Jin ripped his arm away and stormed through the crowd.

"Jin?" Cassie called.

Hal saw Erron draw his weapon and aim at Kung Jin's back.

Hal yelled something none of the others understood. A bright burst of light emitted from his hand. It stunned Erron, giving Cassie time to push his arm off target. Erron and Cassie threw punches, Hal saw his off hand draw his other revolver. Hal joined his arms at the wrists and shot a blast of light at Black. It lifted him off his feet and threw him into the crowd. Erron rolled and ran for Kung Jin.

"Thanks." Cassie said,

Hal nodded, "Don't mention it."

The ground beneath them started to tremble. Looking around Hal's eyes opened wide.

A small girl was sitting atop a monster. "Let's play Torr!"

Cassie joked, "You couldn't have asked for a pony like every other girl?"

Jacqui, Cassie, Takeda, and Hal ran at the two, while Kung Jin shot arrows. Jacqui was about to be slammed, but Jin shot Torr before he could drop her. Takeda almost got his head crushed in, but again Jin shot Torr. Cassie went for a shadow-kick, but Torr kicked her and ripped her across the face with a right hand. He grabbed her and the girl deployed some sort of claws. She looked like she was gonna stab Cassie. Hal summoned the light blade and stabbed Torr in the wrist. He dropped Cassie, as Jin shot Ferra. Hal ducked right, then left. He plunged the blade deep into Torr's leg. Torr roared and punched him. Hal let out a burst of light from his hand again, stunning Torr. He got to his feet and cut with the blade. Torr grabbed his arm and lifted Hal above his head. Hal traced an neat arc through the air as Torr slammed him into the gound, sending dirt flying around them.

Cassie pulled Hal to his feet, "You good?" She asked,

Hal replied, "I have to be, right?"

Cassie punched his arm, "That's the spirit."

Hal lifted his head, "We're not out of the blue yet."

Approaching them was a small army of Outworlders and some strange humanoid Hal had never seen before. Cassie shot Kung Jin a look. In a strange, chittering voice the humanoid said, "The Earthrealmers yes? This one must learn more of your diplomatic techniques."

Cassie stepped forward, "We're here to speak with Kotal Kahn. General Bl-"

The creature cut her off, "You interfere with Outworld matters. The penalty is death. But as we honor the Reiko accords, we'll consult the Emperor. You will await him here." She walked away.

Kung Jin took a step after her, but Cassie put a hand on his shoulder, "You wanna take this opportunity to tell us what the fuckshit you were thinking?"

Takeda cut in, "I gotta wonder, why risk inter realm war for a thief?"

Kung Jin frowned at him, "Because not all thieves are irredeemable."

Hal wrung his hands in the air, "So? The guy knew the rules. You damn near got us all killed asshat."

Kung Jin planted a finger on Hal's chest, "Listen here, _Outworlder_, I did that for a reason. And _you_ certainly can't tell me otherwise."

Cassie put a hand on Hal's shoulder, slowly drawing him away, before stepping inbetween him and Kung Jin, "Maybe, but I sure as hell can. So calm the fuck down, right now. That's an order."

Kung Jin sneered at her, "As you say, _Sergeant_."

Cassie stood in place as Kung Jin took a few paces, before she sat down with a sigh and rubbed her temples.

Upon Kotal's arrival, they explained their situation, and why they'd been sent. Despite their insistence to the contrary, Kotal said, "You are allied with Mileena." He turned and spoke to the humanoid, "You may carry out your sentence."

Hal shook his head and stepped forward. "Kotal Kahn, under Outworld law I claim the right of defense by kombat." Kotal frowned at the request.

Jacqui asked, "You're gonna fight what… a duel?"

Hal nodded, "To absolve us of the accusations. Denying such a request brings great dishonor to the accuser."

Kotal stepped down. "Granted."

The insect like humanoid spoke to the team, "Know this. The duel must end in death."

Hal's breath was heavy, Kotal slammed a fist into his belly, Kotal swung at him again. Hal slipped underneath the blow and threw a side kick at the emperors knee. It buckled and Hal staggered Kotal with an uppercut. Hal knocked him to the ground with a blast of light. He summoned his blade and stood over Kotal, the tip of the blade hovering over the downed Emperor's throat.

Panting, Hal said, "And now, Kotal."

Through haggardly breaths, Kotal said, "The charges against you are void. I hereby announce that Earthrealm means no threat to Outworld."

The blade disappeared, but Kotal continued, "Kill me. Get it over with. I ask only for a quick death."

Cassie frowned at Hal, her eyes wide, "Hal, you're not really going to-"

Hal looked her in the eyes, he thought for a moment. "Kotal Kahn, I will not take your life. Instead I demand your alliance. Should Mileena actually hold this artifact, we should work together, not as enemies."

He offered his hand to the Emperor, who took it. Hal leaned back and helped Kotal to his feet.

The insect-humanoid approached Kotal, "Emperor, they cannot be trusted."

Kotal shook his head, "D'vorah, are you blind. Can you not see I am indebted to them?"

Cassie said, "I'll speak with General Blade about our… arrangement."

The group was in Kotal's palace, all spread out as Cassie finished the call with her mother. Hal had been pacing, but he sat down next to her once she finished. "Hey, thanks for not killing Kotal. I think killing the Emperor of Outworld woulda been pretty bad for relations."

Hal chuckled, "Yeah, generally killing leaders does that." Hal asked, "Is Kung Jin always so... brash?"

Cassie sighed, "Yeah, basically. He's got a complicated past, I- I wouldn't bring it up with him."

Hal scoffed, "Who doesn't."

Cassie looked down, "Yeah... who doesn't."

Kotal and D'Vorah returned, Kotal asked if they had new information. Cassie stood, almost knocking her chair over in the process. Cassie swallowed and cleared her throat before saying, "Um, yes. Kano talked. I think we might have the location of the amulet." She looked around as the rest of the team gathered around, "We know where it is, but Mileena's got tons of protection around it."

Kotal said, "We must strike immediately."

D'Vorah seemed to think for a moment, "Perhaps a two-pronged approach, the army engages Mileena to... distract her, while This One sneaks around and retrieves the amulet."

Before Kotal could respond, Cassie said, "Not alone, This One's coming with."

D'Vorah growled, "Stealth is of the essence."

Cassie frowned, "Did you not hear me?"

A tight smile spread across D'Vorah's face, "Then you may assist in the main strike-"

Kotal cut her off, "D'Vorah. We shall grant their request."

Jacqui looked to Cassie, "Well, we're coming too." Hal and Takeda nodded their agreement while Kung Jin picked at his bow.

Cassie shook her head, "Not this time guys. We'll be back before you know it."

Cassie and D'Vorah returned, Cassie held the amulet, while D'Vorah and returned with a much... fleshier prize. She'd brought back Mileena. Cassie set the amulet down as Hal approached her. Her face was brusied and she was leaking blood from her nose as well as a cut on her cheek. "Jesus Cassie, what happened?" Hal asked,

Cassie winced as she touched the cut, "We met some- D'Vorah called them Edenians. They weren't to friendly."

Hal's eyes opened wide, "Ed- I thought that-"

Kung Jin cut him off, "Well, we've still got Jade and Kitana, who cares about those two. Let's give Kotal Mileena, and get out of here."

The group, along with Mileena and the amulet approached Kotal's throne. Mileena sneered at Kotal, "Kill me and be done with it. Allow me to join my father!"

Kotal shook his head, "You do not deserve death by my hand. I leave that task to D'Vorah."

D'Vorah smiled and she slowly walked towards Mileena, rather annoying, she swayed her hips as she walked, creating a very disturbing image in Hal's mind that made him shiver. D'Vorah grabbed Mileena by the throat and yanked her to her feet, before planting both of her hands on Mileena's face and... _kissing_ her deeply. It only took Hal a few moments to notice the bugs streaming from D'Vorah's mouth and over Mileena's head and face. With a blood-curdling scream, Mileena fell back, twitching as her eyes swelled and popped, sending more bugs out from them. She twitched as she fell back and she continued to twitch on the ground, the insects continuing to eat her flesh away, revealing her skull. What was once her head now seemed to be a swarming mass of insects and other bugs that made Hal want to vomit.

D'Vorah smiled down at her work, before returning to Kotal's side. Kotal announced, "The rebellion is over."

Cassie swallowed and curled her lip, "Well... thanks for that. I know that I'll never eat again..." She paused, "With your leave, we're gonna head back to Earthrealm, get the amulet to where it belongs."

Kotal narrowed his eyes at them, he raised his right hand and closed it into a fist. Suddenly all five of them, Hal, Cassie, Kung Jin, Jacqui, and Takeda were all squeezed by their very own blue rings. The blue rings pinned their arms to their body. Hal tried his best to force his arms up, but even he couldn't overpower the magic. Cassie looked around, "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, her voice high pitched.

Kotal rose, "Earthrealm cannot be trusted to protect the amulet. It stays with me." He pried the amuled from Cassie's hand, despite her trying to hold onto it.

Kung Jin said, "The Reiko accords require that you-"

Kotal softly said, "The accords no longer concern me. However, the five of you might prove usefull, once Raiden comes for this."

He looked to his Osh-Tekk guards and they started pulling the five of them away. Hal called out in anger, "Let us go, you coward! I promise you once I ge-"

Kotal cut him off, "You have caused me enough trouble for today Halvor,"

Hal continued cursing at Kotal, Kotal approached him and said, "Now, be silent!" He slammed a fist into Hal's face. Completely and utterly defenseless Hal stared Kotal down until the moment his fist connected.

The force of the blow slammed Hal to the ground, but before Hal could even take a breath, the Osh-Tekk guards hauled him away.

Hal heard someone call out his name, when he came to, he was being thrown into a cage. The doors slammed shut and the jailor left. Hal slowly stood and looked through a slit in the wood, he saw Cassie in the cell next to him. He sat cross legged and meditated.

Jacqui's voice cut through his head. "So what do you guys think? They gonna kill us?"

Takeda said, "They woulda done it by now."

Jin said, "Unless Kotal Kahn plans to have us a guests of honor at the Koliseum."

Cassie said, "Well if they don't kill us my mother will… me at least"

Hal raised an eyebrow in his cell, "Hard being the general's daughter?"

Cassie sighed, "You have no idea."

Hal said, "I might…"

Kung Jin said, before Hal could elaborate, "I know I do. My great-whatever grandfather took down Shang Tsung. Saved Earthrealm. How often doya think that comes up every family dinner?"

Takeda said, "That was six hundred years ago."

Jin said, "And yet, you'd think it happened yesterday."

Jacqui joked, "Yeah, no pressure at all."

Cassie said, "I've trained all my life. Can fight my way out of _almost_ anything. But I still feel like a second rate Cage."

Takeda said, "Least you grew up with people expecting something from you."

Jacqui asked, "Arent you and your dad best friends?"

"Now. He was a no show for a while."

Jacqui said, "I can relate."

Jin asked, "What was it like? Having a father who was a revenant?"

Hal still kept his mouth shut.

Jacqui said, "He was a bit… over protective. When I joined S.F Mr. Cage wanted it to be him to tell my dad. He thought it'd be smoother."

Cassie chuckled, "I'll never forget that, my dad came back with a broken jaw."

After a few moments of silence, Cassie asked, "What about you Hal?"

Hal sighed, "You all... had people. Someone. That's something... I never had."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds, the sound of footsteps on the stairs seemed much louder than it should have. An Outworlder came down, "Away from the bars!" He demanded, they complied and he tossed them food. Hal was at the back and was still meditating. He opened his eyes as the footsteps drew closer. The man threw the food at him, and Hal's meditation paid off.

He let out a breath and disappeared in a flash of light. He re-appeared behind the Outworlder and a quick blow to the back of the head crumpled the man. Quickly finding the keys from the Jailors belt, Hal hurried to free the rest of them, starting with Cassie. "How'd you do that?" Cassie asked,

Hal paused, "I- I'm not sure, I've never done it before."

Kung Jin snorted, "You couldn't have pulled that trick earlier? You _had_ to wait."

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "Well, good thing you figured it out. I suppose having magic light powers has its perks" She gave Jacqui a look as Hal hurried to finish the rest of the cells, making a choice to skip Kung Jin and take Takeda's cell, leaving Kung Jin for last.

As they were about to get onto the dock from the jail ship, they saw Erron Black, Reptile, and Ermac looking over a group of bodies. They crouched behind part of the ships hull and watched. They hear from the group that D'vorah's betrayed Kotal.

All of a sudden, Reptile stopped and sniffed the air. They all sunk lower behind the ship and Takeda growled, "Damn, he's made us."

Cassie nodded, "Alright guys, standard diamond formation. I'll take point, Jacqui bring up the rear, Kung Jin, air cover."

Jin nodded, "You got it."

Reptile announced, "It's the Earthrealmers, D'vorah freed them!"

Hal past Jacqui as the pair of them sprinted towards Ermac, with Cassie taking Erron, and Takeda on Reptile. Jacqui threw a kick, which Ermac caught, but before he could counter, Hal threw a jumping punch, making Ermac stumble back. They continued this fashion, each covering the other, beating Ermac back. Hal glanced over, Erron had knocked Cassie to the ground and aimed a revolver at her head, Hal threw a bolt of light at him, knocking the weapon from his hand.

Jacqui yelled, "Go! I've got this freak."

Hal leaped into the air and punctuated his landing with an expulsion of light, knocking Erron into the sea. Hal offered his hand to Cassie and she took it.

He pulled her up and as she dusted herself off she said, "Dick move bringing a gun to a fist fight."

Hal raised an eyebrow and looked down at her pair of pistols on her hips.

She made a face, "I- It's different!" Hal turned just in time to see Takeda grabbing Ermac with his whips and sending him flying.

Cassie said, "We have to find D'vorah, get to the amulet."

Kung Jin nodded, "Let's go, they won't be out for long."

* * *

**Phew, there's another one done! I hope you enjoyed this one. In regards to Hal and Kotal fighting, let me know what you think about me skipping to the ends of fights. Would you rather me try and write out the entire thing, or keep doing that, skip to the end and include a bit of action there as the fight closes.**

**Thanks again for reading! I'll try and have another chapter out by Thursday or Friday!**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

**As promised, I've got another chapter! This one should wrap up MKX's story and then we move on to MK11, I suspect that one will be much longer, I never actually played MKX, so I am way more comfortable with MK11's plot and stuff.**

**I've written out the fights in this chapter, let me know if you like that or the time skipped fights better :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 4: Home Troubles**_

* * *

Cassie was speaking with General Blade, they had tracked D'vorah as far as the Makeba cliffs, but they could track her no further until Jacqui rewired their sensors, Hal was looking over Jacqui's shoulder as Cassie spoke into her smart-com, a few feet away from them.

Cassie spoke carefully, "It'll take a little while, we're looking at…"

She glanced at Jacqui and Hal, Hal held up his pointer and middle finger. "2 hours?" Cassie continued,

Hal could hear Sonya through the smart-comm, "Sergeant your team doesn't have 2 hours! We need her found now!"

Cassie hung her head and sighed, Hal started to walk over. He was no longer able to hear Sonya so he assumed she wasn't yelling anymore.

Cassie pursed her lips, she said, "Yes ma'am" before she hung up.

She kicked the dirt around them, "Damn!" She yelled softly.

Hal asked, "What is it?"

Cassie shook her head, "We have to go back. General's orders."

Hal looked Cassie in the eyes, "Damn, I'm _know_ we coulda found her, we just don't have the time."

Cassie sighed, "I know… I just wish-"

Hal cut in, "Cassie, if General Blade isn't grateful for the work you've put in here, she's a fool."

A smile touched Cassie's lips, "I'm not sure the General would like to hear you calling her a fool."

Hal rolled his eyes, "Are you gonna tell her Cass?"

Cassie looked over at him, "Cass?"

He shrugged, "Cassie."

She shook her head, "No- no, it's fine."

Hal nodded and said loudly, "I think I can get us back quickly, just give me a few moments to gather myself."

Cassie got the group to circle around Hal while he sat, it was imperative that he didn't accidentally teleport them to the wrong realm. Hal stood and spread his arms and in a flash of light they were gone, and just as quickly, in a storm of energy they appeared again, in the Earthrealm base. However things were not as they had left them. Bodies lay either knocked out or dead, General Blade included. Cassie ran over and spoke with her, Kung Jin ran to Scorpion's body while Takeda and Jacqui ran to Kenshi's. Hal stood in place, looking around, bewildered. Scorpion spoke a few words, "Your father." He said to Cassie, "Shinnok's prisoner, at the sky temple."

The plan was to land as close to the temple as possible. A warning alarm starting blaring in the cockpit. Ahead of them a strange red fog snaked it's way through the sky. Casting a red glow over the land. Kung Jin said, "Elder Gods have mercy..."

Hal muttered, "The Gods have no mercy, that's why they're Gods..." Kung Jin frowned at him,

Cassie said, "That's a rather dark view of things Hal." Hal shrugged, Jacqui said that she'd have to land early. The transport started it's descent, as they lowered down, the ship was rocked by a shock wave, making the already hasty descent even quicker. They all jumped out of the ship, Cassie pulled herself onto a wing, inspecting the ship for damage. Hal paced by himself as Jacqui and Takeda exchanged words. He heard a very frustrated Cassie say, "Fuck me." He turned and looked up at her, Cassie said the the shock wave fried some critical circuits, "Then let's get going. We don't have much time. Hal?" Cassie asked and Hal nodded, ready to try and teleport them. But before he got the chance, a portal appeared. Through it walked Kotal Kahn, as well as an army of Outworlders, Torr and his rider, Erron Black, Ermac, and Reptile. "Oh they brought all our friends." Hal muttered,

Takeda spoke to Cassie as her and Kung Jin dropped from the wing, "We have to tell him about Shinnok, call a truce."

Kotal shouted, "Bring them to me!"

Cassie said, "On second thought..."

Hal summoned a great wall of light, blinding the Outworlders for a few precious moments. "The forest!" Jacqui yelled, Hal pushed the wall towards the Outworlders, buying them a few more seconds as they ran.

Their quick feet, as well as the dark gloom cast by the sky allowed them to lose the Outworlders in the forest. As Kotal and his army passed by, they sprung a trap. Despite the element of surprise, their trap only thinned the enemy's numbers. Hal was swarmed by Outworlders, Cassie too. Hal easily teleported the short distance to her, and they fought back to back. Hal blasting any who came to close, with Cassie shooting and using her fists when she needed to. Bodies fell in waves before them. Hal saw Takeda and Jacqui fighting their way to Kotal, Hal looked to Cassie, she said, "I'll help Jin here, do what you can." He nodded and teleported away.

He arrived to hear Kotal speaking to Takeda, "Earthrealm is lost. I will appease Shinnok, bring him your heads."

Hal spoke loudly, "Kotal Kahn you will do no such thing. I've beaten you on my own, you cannot hope to defeat us all."

Kotal opened his arms wide, "I will not back down."

Kotal launched himself towards Takeda, bowling the young man over. Kung Jin fired a shot that buried into the Osh-Tekk's shoulder, Kotal pulled the arrow out, but Jacqui landed a few punches to his midsection. Kotal raised a fist and Takeda's whip shot forward holding it back. Cassie threw a kick to his thigh, sinking him. Hal ran toward the fallen Kotal, slamming a knee into his face. Kotal grunted and fell to the ground. Hal stood over him. Kotal swept Hal's legs out from under him and rolled onto him. He slammed his fist into Hal's face two times before Cassie and Takeda had time to pull him away. Hal groaned, remaining down for a moment. Kung Jin shot Kotal again, Jacqui launched herself into a punch and Takeda tripped Kotal up, letting Jacqui land a kick as Kotal fell. Cassie offered Hal her hand, after a second, he took it and she pulled him to his feet.

Despite beating Kotal, the numbers of the Outworlders were too much, Erron declared, "That's enough. He's had his fun."

Scores of Outworlders surrounded them, Torr grabbed Takeda and held him over his head. The brute threw him to Jacqui's feet. "Takeda?" She said, he mumbled something back as she helped him up.

An Osh-Tekk inched closer, raising his arm to strike. Before any of them could get any closer though, they were turned to ice. The group turned to see Sub-Zero, along with a team of Lin-Kuei. The grandmaster told them that they were doing well, working as a team. He urged them to continue to the Sky Temple.

Hal took a few breaths before he was able to teleport them. They emerged on a cliff. As they crawled along the face of the cliff, they cook cover behind a half wall. They overheard a conversation between the revenants. Before any of them could devise a plan, Takeda's rock gave way but as he fell, he was able to grab the cliff. While Jacqui struggled to reach him, Cassie, Hal, and Kung Jin jumped over the half wall to engage Sindel, and Kitana.

Sindel and Kitana targeted Hal first, Kitana lifted him high into the air while Sindel screamed, making his ears ring like a gong was going off in his head. Hal hit the ground and moaned. When he stood, he stumbled, he touched on ear and his finger came away bloody.

Luckily for him, the team had things handled. Jacqui had saved Takeda and the two of them joined the fight. Hal shook his head, trying to clear the annoying ringing.

However, it would appear things hadn't gone as well as Hal thought they had. Jacqui and Takeda had been wounded, badly and approaching them quickly was Kung Lao, Smoke, and Liu Kang. Takeda and Jacqui said they would hold them off. Cassie and Kung Jin protested. Jacqui and Takeda insisted on staying. Hal realized they were wasting precious seconds. "Cassie, we need to go!" Hal yelled, he nodded at Takeda and ran with Cassie and Kung Jin.

Inside the sky temple they saw Shinnok inside the Jinsei, he was transformed into some kind of monster, infused with Earthrealm's life force. D'vorah had Johnny trapped in some kind of glue like substance while her bugs ate him. Cassie saw this too, "Dad!" She shouted,

D'vorah ran at them, one of her legs flyinh out, striking Kung Jin, he cried out in pain and collapsed. Cassie threw a punch and Hal saw the ovipositor arcing towards Cassie. Hal charged her and landed a kick square in her chest, knocking her to the ground. She rolled to her feet and Hal blasted D'vorah again, slamming her into a wall. "Get to your dad!" Hal yelled to Cassie, "I've got this bug." He turned back to D'Vorah, he ran at her and summoned a blade to his wrist. As D'Vorah recovered, she looked up and saw him coming. Her scream never reached her throat as he ran her through, pinning her to the wall. She whimpered in pain and collapsed, her body suspended in place by Hal's blade.

Cassie ran to her father, but he insisted that she go for Shinnok. Shinnok was emerging from the Jinsei,

Hal curled his lip at D'Vorah as he pulled his blade free. He turned and ran at Shinnok, "Die, son of Cetrion!" Shinnok yelled, a blast of light formed from the amulet imbedded in his chest. It struck Hal center of mass and slammed him to the floor, a burn mark in his chest.

He gasped for air as Cassie yelled his name. He saw her facing down Shinnok, "Cassie." he said, he reached an arm out and extending from it a soft, radiating light snaked its way toward her, wrapping around her, healing her wounds, giving her strength and energy. Hal fought to stay awake.

Cassie looked at the white light swirling around her and back at Hal, who grew pale, "Hal stop! It's killing you!"

Hal said hazily, "K- Kill this fucker." He kept the light going as long as he could before everything went black.

Hal's breath came ragged and inconsistent. "Hal? Hal!"

He opened his eyes and saw Cassie's long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes over him. She was holding him in her arms. "What happened? Di- did we win?" He asked,

Johnny and Sonya knelt beside him, "Yeah, we won Hal." Said Johnny chuckling,

"You did a helluva job soldier." Sonya said,

Cassie looked like she wanted to say something but she coughed, the words not coming out the first time. "I thought you died Hal."

Johnny looked up at Sonya and the two of them left.

"I thought you died." Cassie repeated,

"I'm- I'll be alright Cass. I promise." Cassie reached down and brushed his chest with her fingers, feeling the skin by the burn. Hal reached up and put a hand on her arm.

"Thank you." Cassie said, "I- I don't know if I could have won that fight without your help. You were ready to die for Earthrealm."

Hal smiled, "All in a day's work right?" Cassie let out a short, pained laugh, Hal smiled again, happy to hear her laugh again. He closed his eyes again as Cassie called for a medic...

* * *

**Dun dun duhh!**

**Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! This is actually the second time I've written this chapter, it's a lot different from what I originally had. The other version was way worse, I cut the fights short and Cassie's dialogue didn't seem right for her character, they were too sappy, I think. I think there are still some traces of the older version, but I think it turned out okay.**

**Next time, we'll be on to MK11, skipping the prologue and starting with Cassie's promotion. I think I might change it a little, making it so that MK11 doesn't take place _right_ after MKX, but idk yet.**

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think of this so far. Until next time! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

**What's up guys? Happy independence day for all you fellow Americans :)**

**I've got chapter 5 here, I'm pretty sure in the main story MK11 is _right_ after Mkx, so I suppose Hal arriving on Earthrealm is about a year after MKX, just roll with it lol, it's really only for Cassie and Hal to have spent some time away from each other, it doesn't really affect anything else in the timeline.**

* * *

_**Chapter 5: Give Them No Quarter**_

* * *

Hal had been away from Earthrealm for a long time, too long it had felt. He had business in Outworld, a pirate, who had stolen something dear to him had been spotted there. It took over a year, but Hal was able to track the man down and end him. Despite his hard work tracking down the scum, with his dying breaths he declared, "Your artifact could be in the depths of the Netherrealm for all I know." Hal had to spitefully end his search there.

Hal, still flustered by the pirate, teleported to the S.F. complex. Within seconds, he was approached by a soldier, questioning who he was, but upon saying his name the man merely nodded and signed off on some tablet.

Hal entered the complex to see Sonya addressing a square of about 40 soldiers, Cassie and Jacqui were in the frost row. He smiled to himself and leaned against a wall, closest to the large bay doors.

He listened to what seemed to be the end of Sonya's speech, "Sergeant Cage, step forward. Your leadership and warfighting ability have earned you promotion, to commander." She paused and looked at the rest of the troops, "But there are no family favors here. By special forces tradition, you still have one last test."

Hal could see Cassie's smirk from across the hanger, "I have to kick the CO's ass ma'am, your ass, ma'am."

Sonya dipped her head, "All right then Sergeant, let's see if you can take me." The two squared up, Cassie's back facing Hal.

Cassie and Sonya slowly moved in, Sonya feigned forward, Cassie took a step back. Sonya lunged in this time, grabbing at Cassie's legs. Cassie threw her legs wide and leaned into Sonya, trying to keep her legs as far away as possible. Cassie stuffed Sonya's double leg attempt. Cassie flipped Sonya on her side, but Sonya swung a leg around and knocked Cassie to the ground. Quick as a snake, Sonya was on her, fighting for an armbar, but she was a fraction of a second too late, Cassie was already standing back up. By the time Sonya had the arm, Cassie's elbow was too high for Sonya to get any leverage. Cassie yanked her arm free and as Sonya stood, she rushed her. Sonya spun around and pressed the nook of her elbow into Cassie's neck, looking for a rear naked. Cassie raised her shoulders and dropped her chin. She reached up and grabbed at Sonya's arm. Feeling an advantage, Cassie spread her legs wide and held tight to Sonya's arm, leaning forward, throwing Sonya over her back.

Sonya groaned from the impact, Cassie lifted her by the arm and threw her again. Sonya crashed into the ground.

Cassie stepped back, circled around and saluted, "Commander Cage, reporting for dut-" Her voice cut out as she looked past Sonya and saw Hal, she blinked a few times before she finished, "duty."

The rest of the group cheered and Hal did a quiet clap himself. Johnny hugged her and the troops started to disperse. A couple went over to congratulate Cassie, though she seemed distracted. Johnny hugged her again and Cassie said something to him, Hal saw him straighten up and look towards Hal. Hal touched a finger to his temple in a mock salute. A few more minutes passed, as Cassie dealt with the people congratulating her on her promotion before she ran over.

She spread her arms and she said, "Hal! You're back?" He nodded, smiled, and embraced her. She laid her head on his chest for a moment, before she stepped back, "You look…" Hal raised an eyebrow, Cassie laughed, "Tired."

She finished, he nodded, "It's been a long day… commander."

Cassie looked away, smiling, but Hal's face turned serious, "Cassie, there's something I need to tell you."

Cassie pursed her lips, "Can you gimme one minute? My dad's leaving to go shoot a movie, I promised him I'd be there when he got on the chopper, you know how sensitive he is."

Hal smiled and nodded his head, "Of course."

He followed her out and as Johnny approached the chopper, Johnny and Sonya were having a discourse over what duty meant.

Johnny pulled Sonya into a long kiss, to which Cassie cringed and with a quick glance to Hal she said, "Jeez guys, we're right here."

Johnny and Sonya's kiss was quickly broken by the sound of thunder.

Raiden appeared before them in a flash of… "Red lightning?" Hal whispered to Cassie,

She leaned into his ear, "Yeah, it started happening after the Jinsei chamber… and after he started wearing Shinnok's amulet. He went kinda dark side"

Raiden spoke, "General Blade, Cassandra Cage… Halvor."

Cassie asked, "What is it Raiden?"

He simply responded, "The Netherrealm."

Back inside the S.F. HQ, Cassie suggested, "Maybe we should open a dialogue, Liu Kang and Kitana were friends once."

Raiden shook his head, "They are irreparably polluted by Shinnok's evil. The friends you once knew are gone. We must strike them preemptively."

Hal's brow furrowed, this was not the Raiden he knew, "Raiden, are you sure? Earthream has never done anything like this before.

Raiden turned to him, his red eyes seemed to pierce through Hal, "I am certain Halvor. We must give them no quarter, show them no mercy. The Netherrealm will pay for what they have done to Earthrealm."

Sonya seemed excited by the idea, "It's about time we brought the fight to them, what's the target?"

Hal glanced over at Cassie, she was silently looking at the holo-table before them, she looked uncomfortable with the situation.

Raiden said, "Beneath Liu Kang and Kitana's castle is Shinnok's Cathedral, destroy it and their army will fall, eliminating any threat to Earthrealm."

Johnny asked, "Aren't you're powers weaker in the Netherrealm?"

Raiden nodded, "Yes, but I will be strong enough to occupy their army."

Sonya nodded, "It'll give us time to destroy the cathedral."

Cassie warned, "If we get pinned down in there, there won't be a way out."

Johnny frowned, "Can't you teleport too Hal?"

He shook his head, "Perhaps I could transport so many here, with enough time. But not in the Netherrealm."

Raiden said, "In order to secure Earthrealm's survival, we must all be willing to sacrifice."

Hal glanced up and saw Cassie eyeballing him, she too must have remembered that he almost died during her fight with Shinnok.

Johnny made a face, "With all due respect your godliness, but you don't have a family to lose."

Raiden's face hardened, "I know loss, Johnny Cage."

Sonya tried to put Johnny at ease, "He's right Johnny, we're not ready for another war. We need to stop that army before it comes knocking."

Despite Sonya's conviction, Hal remained unconvinced and a simple look at Cassie revealed that she felt the same. She met his gaze and took a breath, shaking her head as if to say, _I can't believe this is happening._

Together, Raiden and Hal created a portal that would be open long enough for the Special Forces troops to enter Netherrealm. Hal stood by Cassie's side as they took a position on a rock that gave them a view of the castle in the distance. Before them, legions of Netherrealm's army stood, roaring. Cassie stopped and whispered to Hal, "We're in position… I hope Raiden's planned one helluva a diversion."

Hal nodded, trying to keep the mood light, "Don't worry, when has Raiden ever failed to make a scene?" Cassie's lack of even a smile showed how tense she was.

The SF forced managed to stack on the gates of the castle. The large doors opened to let out more undead attack Raiden. Hal, Cassie, Jacqui, Sonya, and the rest of the S.F. waited for them to pass before moving in.

Hal was the second one in, behind Cassie. A lone undead, late to the party came down the opposite hall, "It's mine." Hal whispered, in a quick movement he blasted it's head off with a beam of light before it could even process what was going on. They descended a flight of stairs and approached the entrance to the Cathedral, bodies littered the floor around them and skulls decorated the pillars. Before anyone could advance they all lept back into the door way to avoid being seen by what ever had just slammed a nearby door. Walking past them was more undead, their strange barking echoing in the chamber.

Within their ranks though, Hal spotted Jade and Kabal, as they bowed before Shinnok's head, Sonya whispered to Hal and Cassie, "That scarred one's Kabal, he's as quick as the devil and has about the same morals too. Eliminate him and Jade, while I go down and set the C4."

Cassie said, "Roger that."

After a few seconds pause, and a look to the team, she forced the door open and the S.F. started shooting. Without hesitation the small army charged the soldiers. The undead slowly gained ground on the kneeling S.F. forces. (Special Forces forces, nice)

One of them leaped into the air at their ranks, but Hal blasted him down. "I'll keep them safe, you deal with Kabal!" He yelled at Cassie.

The soldiers continued to fire, any undead who tried to break the lines got blasted by Hal, pretty soon the soldiers ran out of ammo and Hal couldn't stop all of the approaching undead. They charged the lines and Hal got swarmed by 4 or 5 at a time. He summoned a blade of light and used it to great effect. Those who punched at him lost their arms and those who stabbed with weapons were cut down. A strike came in, Hal parried the blow, and in the same breath buried his blade in the monsters shoulder.

Hal spun around and stabbed another, he flicked out a kick and augmented it with a blast of light, knocking down a cone of enemy warriors.

Hal got a breath and made his way to Cassie and Jacqui, "How's it going?" He asked her,

Cassie grimaced, "The General says 10 minutes."

Jacqui was shocked, "Ten more minutes? We needed to be gone in five."

Suddenly, sounds came from above, the three of them looked up and through a grate in the floor saw hundreds of undead running past, "Well we're in the shit now." said Cassie, looking to Jacqui, "We have extra C4 yeah?"

Jacqui nodded, "Yeah, why?"

Cassie smirked, "I'm gonna buy us some time."

Hal frowned, he wasn't sure what Cassie had planned. Jacqui tossed her the spare C4 and Cassie asked one of the soldiers for a wire. She jury-rigged a trap that she placed on one entrance to the temple. "Anyone wanna test?" She joked to Hal and Jacqui.

She popped up and said, "Lock and load." Cassie and Jacqui retreated behind some fallen pillars with the other soldiers, Hal stood in the open, ready. The undead charged at them, Cassie's trap triggered, but before the flames had even settled, undead jumped through them. Hal blasted them, and the soldiers opened fire. Hal's blades zipped around, cutting down any who approached the S.F.

Over the gunfire, Hal heard more undead, coming from behind them. "Watch your backs!" He yelled and leaped over the S.F. He landed, sending out a blast of light that shook the chamber and sent the undead warriors flying. Encircled by enemies he spun in circles, wielding twin blades. He cut two down and shot a beam of light, he raked it across the chamber, cutting undead down in swathes, yet they kept coming. He gave ground and the undead seemed to lose focus on him. All of a sudden, he spotted Liu Kang. The revenant fired a ball of flame at Jacqui, Hal dashed in front of her and blocked the fireball with a light barrier.

He heard a gust of wind and saw Kitana slam Cassie to the floor and swing at her with her bladed fans as Cassie crawled back. Hal fired a blast of energy at Kitana, slamming her into a wall, giving Cassie time to recover, "You got her?" Hal asked, Cassie nodded.

While he was speaking to Cassie, Liu Kang kicked him square in the chest, sending him flying back, crashing into a stone pillar. Jacqui rushed to fight Liu Kang while Hal gathered himself. Hal heard Sonya yelling from the cathedral, "Move, move, move!"

He saw Jacqui get launched by Liu Kang too. Hal coughed and tried to walk, he saw Liu Kang firing at the space above the Cathedral door. "Wha-" It dawned on him, "no… no, NO!" He yelled, he teleported behind him, but it was too late. Liu Kang whipped around and staggered Hal with a series of punches. He threw Hal aside and marched towards Cassie, who was trying to get contact with her mom over the smart-com. Hal cursed himself for letting his guard down. Using the wall for support, before he could even take a breath, the Netherrealm army was on him again, fighting with everything he had, Hal continued to cut down any who dared come close.

Eventually, it seemed their numbers slimmed, and gradually, they were gone. Hal saw Cassie standing over Liu Kang, "Fuck. You." She said to his unconscious body. She ran over to the rubble. She got down on her hands and knees and tried to clear it, "General can you hear me?" she asked, it hurt Hal as he approached, hearing her pleas turn from "General," to "Mom!" He knew what she was feeling, but there was little he could do.

Hal crouched next to Cassie, listening for a response, over her smart-com he heard Sonya say, "I'm here, Cass."

Cassie said, "Hang tight, we'll get you guys out."

Hal heard her say, "They're gone Cass… and- I- I'm not gonna make it."

Cassie said, "What? No, I'm not leaving you behind!"

Hal tried pulling back some of the rubble as Cassie spoke to Sonya, he didn't hear all of Sonya's response, only "That's an order."

Cassie pleaded, "What? No mom we can save you!"

Hal stood back, giving her space. He looked at Jacqui who's eyes were wide, she looked at Hal, then at a tablet, "S- She started the detonation sequence!"

Cassie looked back, her eyes red and tearful, "Override it Jacqui!"

Jacqui looked tp Hal as she said, "There is no override. Our- Our orders are to leave."

Cassie ignored her and kept pulling at the rubble. Cassie looked at Hal, "Help me!" She begged, Hal put a hand on her shoulder, but Cassie ripped it away, continuing to dig.

Hal went around and tried to push her away, "Cassie!" He yelled, she fought away, but Hal grabbed her shoulders. She spun towards him, but he kept trying to talk, "Cassie. You have to _go_."

Jacqui repeated herself, "Our orders are to leave!" Cassie looked at Hal, her eyes watery. She turned back to the rubble and back again to Hal and her soldiers. A roar cut through the silence, more undead ran at them, it seemed to jerk Cassie into action. She told her team to run, she looked back at Hal, "Come on!"

"Go! I'll be right behind you!" Hal yelled, the undead seemed more focused on chasing Cassie's team than fighting Hal. From what he saw, they never even noticed him. As the group ran, he ran over to the rubble, "Sonya? Sonya? Can you hear me?"

He heard a cough, "Jesus. Hal?"

Hal said, "Yeah, it's me."

Sonya said, "What are you doing, get out of here!"

Hal shook his head, "No, I'll do my best to get you out of here. An- And if I can't… I won't let you die alone."

Sonya coughed again, "Hal the blast will kill you too."

Hal said, "I'll be alright, just hang in there." He dug at the rubble, carefully blasting away what he could. He saw a hand.

Tentatively, he reached out and touched it, "Hal?" Sonya asked,

"That's me." He said.

Her finger twitched against his palm, "I- I see what you've been doing for Cassie, I appreciate it." Sonya said,

Hal blinked, "What?"

Sonya continued, "I- Cassie- It must have been difficult for her, I can't say I was t- the best-" She coughed, "The best role model, but, you're good for her. Sh- She seems so... happy, when she's around you." Sonya coughed again,

Hal smiled sadly, "For what it's worth, Cassie's one of the most amazing people I've ever met."

Sonya said softly, "Yes. She is."

Hal said, "I- Thank you Sonya. I'm- I'm sorry that we didn't talk much, before."

Sonya said, "Me too Hal." Her voice hardened, "Now get out of here. That's an order."

Hal smiled, "I don't take orders from you General."

He heard her chuckle, "There's less than 30 seconds until this place blows. If not for me, do it for Cassie. I- I wouldn't want her to think…"

Hal grimaced, "Ok- Alright, I'll go-" He paused, "Good bye Sonya." Her finger twitched again, Hal waited another second, before teleporting away. He appeared behind the last of the S.F. soldiers. Hal looked around, they were running in a column, shooting a path to Raiden. Behind them, an explosion rocked the ground, a cloud of dust creeped towards them. Hal sprinted after the soldiers, luckily, Raiden saw him and teleported him along with the other survivors.

* * *

**Aaaand that's another chapter done! Thank you so much for reading, this one's on the longer side lol. We're so close to 1000 views, which is freaking crazy to me. The idea that near 1000 people have seen some part of this story that I've been writing for fun is mindboggling!**

**For the people requesting more of Cassie and Hal, I see you! Hopefully this chapter gives ya a little of that, but I _promise_ that they'll be spending more time together, I'm almost positive that they'll be talking more in the next chapter.**

**To those people who've been around since the very first chapter, thank you so so much, it means so much to me that you've stuck around, and for the people joining recently, I hope you stay, and thanks for your interest! :)**

**As always, please leave your thoughts in a review, they really do help me a ton! Until next time guys and I hope you enjoy what's left of July 4th!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

**So... I'm back I guess lol. Sorry I haven't updated in so long, kinda got a little tired of MK and didn't really have the muse to write, but I do now! Here's another chapter, once again, sorry for the absence :)**

* * *

_**Chapter 6: **_**_Doppelgangers_**

* * *

The group re-appeared in the desert, Cassie collapsed onto all fours, gasping for air. Hal crouched down beside her. "Your mother died a warrior's death, may we all be so fortunate."

Hal whipped back, glaring at Raiden with fire in his eyes, "Raiden! Have some empathy, or be silent."

Jacqui looked taken aback by his sudden anger. Hal put a hand on Cassie's back. She looked over at him, tears streaming down her cheeks. She sat back on her heels, and Hal heard Johnny's voice calling.

"Oh, no" he muttered to himself, he'd forgotten that it wasn't only Cassie who'd lost a family member today. As Johnny approached, Hal stood, he letting his hand linger on Cassie's shoulder for a moment before stepping back, next to Jacqui. Johnny looked around, Hal couldn't bring himself to meet Johnny's eyes.

Father and daughter embraced one another in the desert, sand blew around them and everyone was silent. "Let's get you all inside. I'm sure you need some rest." Johnny said, addressing the team.

In the complex, Cassie and Jacqui were resting from the mission, Johnny was by Cassie's side, Hal was speaking with Raiden about his timing. Suddenly, the entire complex trembled. Somehow, sand blew across the floor. Cassie shot up, Johnny shielded her with his arm, but she brushed it away. Slowly the sand increased in intensity, blinding those who did not cover their eyes. Hal shielded his and when the wind stopped and the sand settled, three unknown people stood before him. Well, they weren't actually unknown. It was Johnny Cage, Sonya Blade, and Jax Briggs. Except they were all a good bit younger.

Hal looked over at Raiden who exclaimed, "By the Elder Gods!" A mini sandstorm was raging around him, a few moments later the same happened for Hal.

Raiden disappeared completely, "Hal?" Cassie asked, Hal looked at his hands, they were turning to sand, falling away. His entire body felt heavy. He sank to his knees, it felt like he was about to sink through the floor. However, as quick as it had come, the sandstorm dissipated. He glanced around, his hands had reformed, nothing had changed. He stood, and brushed himself off.

"Wh- What just happened?" Cassie, Johnny, and Jacqui were all also in shock. After realizing what was going on, Hal muttered, "I'm gonna take a breather, I feel like shit." He did, he felt more tired than he'd ever been in his entire life. But he also wanted to let other people figure out what the hell was going on. He was not in the mood.

When Hal returned to the holo-room, Cassie was walking back through the entrance with a new Raiden, one without Shinnok's amulet, one's who's eyes didn't glow red. For some reason, Hal and Raiden were the only ones there without a doppelganger.

Johnny voiced Hal's thoughts, "What happened to dark you eh? How come you're an only child and I've got an evil twin." He paused, "And why is Hal single too?"

Raiden responded, "As an immortal I exist outside the normal laws of time, that could explain why I'm affected differently."

Cassie shrugged, "But not for Hal."

Hal looked down, "Actually, it does. Remember that thing I wanted to talk to you about?" She nodded, "I- Do you remember, just before you fought Shinnok, do you remember what he said when I ran at him?"

Cassie frowned, "I think so, something like, "Die son of…. Something?"

Johnny cut in, "Cetrion."

Cassie frowned again, "What?"

Johnny said, "That's what he said, 'Die son of Cetrion.' What's that got to do with anything?"

Hal said, "Cetrion is an Elder Goddess… and my mother."

Everyone from Hal's time froze and Cassie looked him dead in the eye, "Are you telling me that you're a god?"

Hal shuffled his feet, "I-uh, yeah. At least, that's what makes the most sense considering the circumstances."

Cassie leaned back on one of the computer consoles and whistled, "That explains… a lot, actually." She turned to Raiden, "Any ideas on what we should do next?"

Raiden nodded, "Not yet, I must confer with the Elder Gods. Kung Lao, Liu Kang. Please assist the special forces while I am away."

Cassie returned to the holo-table, she tried to ask nonchalantly, "Are you going with him Hal?"

Raiden asked, "It is my understanding that before Cassandra Cage defeated Shinnok, you wished to return to Outworld, I believe I may grant you that wish if you still desire it."

Hal shook his head, "No. Not anymore, I want to stay here, on Earthrealm."

Raiden nodded and Hal swore he saw Cassie smiling. He made his way around the table, to her side, to see what she was working on. He looked up for a moment and saw Sonya approaching. It was strange, seeing her after all she had told him before she died. He imagined it was only worse for Cassie.

"Commander?" Sonya said, Hal straightened up,

Cassie's voice trembled, "Yes Mom- I mean, General- I mean…"

Her voice trailed off, as she looked at Sonya, who said, "This is strange for me too."

Hal dipped his head as Cassie responded, "You have no idea."

Sonya frowned, "What?"

Cassie sighed, "How do I say this?" She continued, "This morning, 'we' were on a mission-" Her voice broke, "A- and you gave your life to save it." Hal saw her hands pressing hard against the holo-table. He slipped his right hand over her left hand. He felt it tense beneath his, but slowly, it relaxed.

Sonya sat down, taking a breath, "Son of a bitch… Seriously?"

Cassie nodded, "Yeah, and now here _you_ are… young enough to be my _sister_."

Hal felt her hand shift under his, he retracted his own, Cassie glanced over at him, but Jacqui shouted, "Cassie! You're gonna wanna see this." Jacqui was pointing to a screen, "Sat feeds show a Netherrealm incursion at the Wu-Shi academy."

Hal frowned, "Netherrealm? But we destroyed the temple."

Jacqui shrugged, "Maybe it's something to do with the time fracture."

* * *

Kung Lao and Liu Kang had decided to go check out the Wu-Shi academy, they were the only two who'd seen it before. Hal had elected to stau behind in the S.F. base.

He was speaking with Sonya, "Ugh, I still can't wrap my mind around the fact that I end up sleeping with _Johnny Cage_." Hal chuckled, but she continued, "Seriously, I would take… anybody else."

She nudged Hal and he frowned, "Sonya!" He hissed, his eyes subconsciously flicking towards Cassie, who was slowly making her way over to them.

Sonya must have seen it, "Right. Sorry. Are you two…"

Hal's face felt warm, "We- No. I'm just- we're friends. I'm think she's with someone already, actually."

Cassie asked, "What?"

Sonya said, "Hal was wondering if you were dating someone."

Hal nearly choked on his own breath, "I was _not._"

Cassie made a face, "It's none of your business if I was." She sighed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. This-" She motioned with her arms to the base around them, "It's almost all I can ever think about."

Sonya smiled, "I can see myself in you Cass." She left the two of them,

Cassie raised an eyebrow, "Were you really wondering?"

Hal frowned, "What? No- Sonya- It was a loaded question."

Cassie smiled, before asking, "What made you change your mind? I specifically remember you very dearly wanting to go back to Outworld after the fiasco with Kung Jin."

Hal said frankly, "You did."

Cassie blinked, surprised. "That's nice of you to say."

Hal shrugged, "It's true."

Now it was Cassie who was flustered and asking awkward questions, "A- Do you- do you have like, some, ah... goddess you're sleeping with?"

Hal drummed his fingers on the holo-deck. "I- No. I never knew any of the Elder Gods, or any other gods for that matter. I- I've never-"

He stopped, figuring Cassie would get the message, "You never knew the Elder Gods? Does that include your mother?" Cassie asked,

Hal blinked, "Yes. For a god of Life and Virtue, Cetrion made a shitty mom."

Cassie inclined her head, "Sonya was never really around for me either, she was always working. B- but I guess having a rich hollywood dad is better than getting left on Outworld."

Hal frowned, "Maybe, but it doesn't really matter, does it? Which is worse?"

Cassie frowned, "What do you mean?"

Hal shrugged, "I guess- You can't really assign weight to pain. You can really only understand that someone's suffered. Not that their pain makes yours irrelevant."

Cassie gave him an odd look, but she nodded and said, "You know, that's a really good point."

* * *

Hal was walking around the S.F. HQ, it had occurred to him that he hadn't yet explored all it had to offer. He passed by what seemed to be where people slept, he heard voices in one of them. He paused, interested. He heard Cassie's voice, as well as Jacqui's. He heard his name. Every muscle in his body told him to leave, that they were having a private conversation, that it was not his place. He should have left, yet he stood by the door, listening.

Their voices came through, muffled. "I- I dunno Jacqui, he's like- everything I would want in a guy."

Jacqui coughed, "He is a g_od_."

Cassie said, exasperated, "That's exactly the problem! It just makes me feel like shit."

Jacqui's voice softened, "Why Cassie?"

"Because, he's, well he's Hal. I don't know what more I need to say, he's _perfect_. And I'm… me."

Jacqui tried to console her, "Cassie, you're drop-dead gorgeous, you graduated top of your classes, and your a freakin' commander in the Special Forces."

"But I can't _do_ anything. I'm no god, I can't shoot light beams out of my palms, I- I couldn't even save my own mother."

Jacqui was quiet for a moment, Hal really considered knocking on the door, but he figured he was the last person Cassie wanted to see. All of a sudden, he got a notification on his smart-com. It was from Jacqui. I

t said _Do you know where the officer's dorms are? Come to the one the one third on the left._ Hal glanced down the hallway, it was the one next to the one Cassie and Jacqui were in, Hal entered and waited.

A few moments passed and Jacqui walked in, "Oh, Hal, you got here quick."

Hal shrugged and tried to play it off. "I was exploring, I was pretty close when I got your message… What's up?"

Jacqui lowered her voice, "I'm worried about Cassie."

Hal blinked, "She just lost her mother this morning."

Jacqui snapped, "I know- I was there!" She paused and took a breath, "Look, can you do me a favor? Cassie's in the next room over, can you talk to her?"

Hal made a face, "We were _just_ talking a few minutes ago, I bet you she came here to be alone."

Jacqui said, "Trust me, I've known Cassie since we were born."

Hal shrugged, "I- What should I say?"

Jacqui said, "Nothing, don't try to give her advice, just let her talk to you."

He frowned, "Are you sure it should be me instead of you."

Jacqui rolled her eyes, "Don't play games with me. I've seen how you look at her. I know how you feel."

Hal recoiled a bit, clearing his throat, "Wha- What do you mean?"

Jacqui scoffed, "I'm not blind, I know you have feelings for her. She's… in a complicated state right now, go talk to her. Just- Ask her how she's feeling, be someone for her to talk to, a breath of fresh air."

Hal nodded and stood to walk to the door, "You two are cute you know."

Hal's ears burned, "Uh-huh." He said, almost stumbling on his way to the door, "No, really." Jacqui continued, Hal rolled his eyes and left.

He knocked on Cassie's door, "Not now." She said, her voice slow and measured,

Hal said, "It's me."

Cassie nearly instantly said, "Hal? Sorry, come in."

Hal opened the door and saw Cassie sitting on her bed, she wiped a tear off her cheek. "You doing okay? You've had a helluva a day."

Cassie swallowed, "N- No worse than anyone else." Her voice trembled,

Hal sat down next to her. "Cass, with respect, I'm not a soldier, you don't have to be my commander."

Cassie took a shaky breath, "I- Sorry." Hal shook his head, "Don't be." He asked again, "Are you doing okay?"

Cassie's lip shook, "I- No. I don't think so." She sniffed, "I- I feel like it's my fault that the Gen- my mom died. I left her." The tears fell, "I- I miss her so much already."

Hal thought for a second, before shakily putting his arm around her shoulders, she looked at his hand and scooched towards him, leaning into his chest and shoulder. "It's not your fault Cassie, none of it is. You can't hold the weight of the world on your own."

Cassie leaned back against the wall, Hal did the same. She rested her head on his shoulder, "I missed you Hal, when you were in Outworld. I never realized it before, I don't think I realized it then. But I did. And-"

Before she finished her sentence, Jacqui walked in, when she saw them, she grinned. "Hey you two." Hal's eyes opened wide and Cassie blushed, they both sat bolt upright. "Hey Jacqui. Your timing is impeccable, as always."

Cassie said through gritted teeth, Jacqui chuckled, "Consider this payback for Shaun Boon."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "Prom was forever ago Jacqui. And besides, it wasn't like I made out with him in front of you or anything."

Jacqui made a face, "You _knew_ I liked him."

Cassie scoffed, "Ugh, you're unbelievable."

She touched Hal's hand, "Thanks for talking with me Hal. I- really appreciate it."

Hal smiled, "Anytime…" He couldn't help himself saying, "Cassie?"

She glanced up, "Yeah?"

Hal swallowed, "I'm not perfect... but you're all those things Jacqui said. And more."

It took her a couple seconds, "I- You heard all that?"

Hal nodded, "I missed you too Cass."

Cassie blushed and hugged him, "You're sweet Hal." She held the hug and before she let go, she kissed him on the cheek. Hal blinked. Cassie and Jacqui left first, leaving Hal in a bit of a daze.

* * *

**Ahhh, hopefully I still have the magic touch lol**

**As always lemme know your thoughts, until next time y'all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N**

**Heyo! I've got another chapter, it's a little shorter than the other ones but I was feeling productive today lol**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Special Forces Desert **_**_Command_**

* * *

Raiden was speaking to Cassie about what she knew had happened with Kronika,

Hal was talking with Jacqui, "Can I ask you something?" He asked her,

she shrugged, "About what?"

Hal made a face, "Cassie- She- Well, you know what she's like."

Jacqui snorted, "That I do. What about it?"

Hal swallowed, "Has she had... partners before?"

Jacqui shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Hal blinked, "I guess not. But for curiosity's sake... Am I anything like them?"

Jacqui suppressed a laugh, "Hal!"

Cassie looked up and Jacqui quieted her voice, "No, you're not. But then again none of them were gods…"

Hal took a breath, "Yes, I keep hearing this. I may be one, but I still worry about what humans think of me."

Jacqui shrugged again, "What for? Most people in this compound, hell, in this realm, would go nuts over you."

Hal grimaced, "None of them matter though. Just one,"

Jacqui nudged him, "That's sweet. You should tell her that." Hal didn't respond, Jacqui continued, "Don't worry about it Hal. I can tell you haven't had experience with this stuff before-"

Hal cut her off, "How would you-"

"Trust me… it shows. But believe me when I tell you, she likes you too. Maybe not as much as you like her, because- well, again, I see how you look at her."

Hal ground his teeth together, "Jacqui," He said, frustrated,

"Sorry, sorry, I can't help it. But I'm serious, she has feelings for you. It's obvious. You'd have to be blind not to see it."

Hal rolled his eyes, but he felt relieved, he wasn't sure what had happened between Cassie and him earlier, "That's… good to hear."

Jacqui smacked him on the back, Cassie was helping Sonya with something on one of the computers, Hal pretended to stumble forward from the blow, and made his way over. Cassie was leaning over Sonya pointing to the display, explaining how to look over reports.

She paused and looked up, "Sup' Hal?"

He shook his head, "Just wondering what the party was."

Cassie smirked, "Showing grandma here the ropes." Sonya rolled her eyes, Cassie stood, "That's about it, if you need help…"

She looked up at Hal, he swatted his hand through the air, "Yeah, I'll help if you need it."

Cassie stood and said, "Awesome, I gotta talk to some of the officers, but I'll be back." She walked past Hal and gave him a smile, touching a hand to his shoulder, "Don't have any fun without me." She joked,

Hal rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'll try not to."

Sonya appeared to get confused with something, but before she could say anything, they heard an obnoxious voice loudly say, "As Younger You I solemnly swear to tap that at the earliest opportunity." Hal and Sonya looked over in unison. Johnny grabbed his younger self by the ear and dragged him out.

Sonya said, "How in the hell do I ever sleep with that guy?" She glanced at Cassie, who was looking at her, "Who is your father- jeez, I- can't believe I just said any of that."

Cassie walked over again, "Look, my dad isn't the Johnny you know. He… grew up. I like to think that you rubbed off on him. A- As a kid I looked up to both of you."

Sonya smiled, "My dad- Your grandfather. He was my hero. Used to call me private Pun'kin."

Cassie smiled, "Huh, that's what you called me."

Cassie shook her head and took a breath, "W- We should get back to work."

Sonya turned back to the display. The computer verified her as General Sonya blade. "General Blade?"

She asked Hal, he nodded, "Yeah, been-" He paused, and his face darkened, "-Was, like that for a while. You got shit done."

Sonya smiled, "Dad would be so proud." Sonya was looking over the mission reports. She found her- The older Sonya's last mission.

Hal touched her shoulder, "A- Are you sure you want to see this?"

Sonya smirked, she looked just like Cassie, "Don't worry Hal, I'll be fine."

Hal made a face but she looked back to the display. Somehow, she managed to find the video and voice recordings. She saw everything, she saw herself trapped, she saw Cassie leaving… and Hal staying. She heard their conversation. "W- What?" She whispered, she looked at Hal, then at Cassie. Hal saw anger in her eyes. She pushed her chair away and stood.

Hal stepped in front of her, "Sonya!" He hissed quietly, "Stop!" Sonya tried to push past him, he held firm, "Sonya! It's not her fault,"

Sonya shouldered past him, she stepped to Cassie's shoulder, "You left me behind?" She demanded, it seemed to take Cassie a few seconds to comprehend what was being said,

"Excuse me?"

"My final mission."

Cassie said, confused, "How did you-" She paused, looking past Sonya and seeing the images flashing on the computer, "Shit, I'm not doing this. Not now. Not with you."

She looked at Hal, "You let her see that?" Cassie was angry too, she turned to walk away.

Sonya grabbed her shoulder and turned her back, "Damn it Cassie, leave him out of this. He stayed behind, but you abandoned me?" Cassie's face shifted completely, she slowly said, "What did you say?"

Sonya, still mad, repeated herself, "You abandoned me!"

Cassie put a hand to her temple and waved her off, "No, before that."

Sonya's anger started to ebb, "What? That Hal stayed behind. What does it matter."

Cassie's eyes were wide, she looked at Hal, "Is- What?"

Hal didn't meet her eyes, "I- Stayed with her. Tried to get her out."

Cassie pushed her lower lip out, "That's why you stayed."

Hal nodded, unable to meet Cassie's piercing eyes, he took a step back, giving the two of them some space.

Sonya said, "You- Didn't know?" Cassie shook her head, Sonya continued, her anger gone, "Hal- tried to get me out, got close but he couldn't. He said-" She paused remembering the video feed, "He said, 'I don't want you to die alone.'"

Cassie's eyes teared up, "Did she- did you say anything after that?"

Sonya only said, "He- I think he really cares for you Cassie."

Cassie looked over at him, Hal was sitting down, he looked like he was thinking. "I- But did my mom say anything." S

Sonya said, "Stuff about you and him. She wanted- she wanted him to stay with the S.F, she said that he makes you happy, and that made her happy."

A tear rolled down Cassie's cheek, "Jesus. I- I need to talk to him."

Hal was sitting in a chair, Cassie tapped him on the shoulder and he stood to meet her. "Cassie- I'm sorry- I should have been hon-"

She cut him off with a hug, Hal blinked, his arms still by his side, "Hal- You stayed behind with her, when I didn't. I-"

Hal finally put his arms around her, "Cassie, you followed orders. Saved your squad." He felt a wet drop on his shoulder through the fabric of his shirt,

"Yes- But I let my own mother die. And her last words were about what's best for me." She stepped back, she opened her mouth to say something, but an alarm blared on a TV screen.

They turned and Cassie snapped back to Commander Cage, "Go to condition red!" She yelled, soldiers scrambled, some heading for the tank hanger, others running for the armory. Cassie went to the intercom, "We're under attack! Repeat we are under attack!" Hal heard a blast, "Shit." Cassie muttered,

Hal asked, "Where was that?"

Cassie said, "Tank hanger," Light swirled around him and he seemed to glow before he teleported, but Cassie said, "Wait, don't-"

Hal blinked and the light dissipated. "What is it?"

Cassie said, "My dad and… my dad are down there, they can handle it. Stay here in case-" Before she finished her sentence, a strange sound could be heard from one of the doors.

"They're cutting through!" Jacqui shouted, soldiers swarmed around the room, trying to barricade the door with anything they could find. Hal readied himself, Cassie and Sonya ducked behind the Holo-table using it for cover as they drew their weapons. Every person in the room aimed something at the door.

* * *

**Haha! Cliffhanger!**

**The next chapter will hopefully come soon! In the meantime, I'd like to thank you all again for the crazy support. There was more than 300 views in the past two days which I think is bonkers.**

**As always, lemme know your thoughts, until next time guys!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Been a while! Hope everyone's holding ok during all this craziness! Here's another chapter, finally fixing that cliffhanger I left y'all on, sorry about that lol. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 8: Losing Numbers  
**_

* * *

They enemies finished cutting through the blast door through, revealing Sektor, a young Kano and an older one- the one from this timeline. Behind them stood an army of cyber Lin Kuei. The cyborgs rushed them, soldiers fired and Hal blasted those he could. It devolved quickly into a viscous melee. Hal ripped the arms off of a Lin Kuei and used them to swing at another. He summoned a blade and sliced through a couple more. Hal heard someone cry out, a soldier was knocked to the ground by the older Kano and he buried his knife in his gut. Hal shot a beam of light at Kano. It lifted him off the ground and slammed him into a wall. Hal ran through two more Cyber Lin Kuei on his way to Kano.

Kano stood and readied his blade. "What's an Outworlder doing here? Listen kid, help Kronika, the pay's good."

Hal shook his head, "I'll pass."

"Your loss kid."

Kano rushed at him, swinging with the knife. Hal stepped back, dodging or blocking each stroke as it came in. He stabbed at Kano, who slipped under the blow and grabbed Hal by the elbow. Hal stomped at his knee and hit him with another blast of light from his free hand. It knocked him to the ground, but Hal was thrown him off his feet. Younger Kano had just barreled into him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Cassie get hit in the head with a kick from a cyber Lin Kuei.

He curled his lip at the twin Kanos. "I'll kill the two of you if I have too."

They answered in unison, "Come and try us, mate."

They rushed at him, almost in sync. Hal's hand lit up, blinding one of them. He launched into a superman punch, using his blade to extend his range. The Younger Kano swatted the blade aside and drove his shoulder into Ha's gut, slamming him to the ground. Hal heard someone yelling and saw that Older Kano had pulled off, he had grabbed Sonya.

"Get off me." Hal growled in Kano's ear.

Kano tried to slam his knife into Hal's face. Hal caught Kano with his fore arms. Kano bore down on the blade, trying his best to drive it home. Hal, slowly giving way jerked his head to one side, and his arms to the other. Kano's knife skittered off the metal floor. Hal took the time to throw Kano off. Hal planted his hand on the ground and whipped his foot around, kicking Kano in the head as he tried to get to his feet. Kano grunted and rolled away, ordering more minions to attack Hal. Hal was swarmed by at least half a dozen cyber Lin Kuei. The Kanos and Sektor drug Sonya out of the command center, while Hal was helpless. He heard commotion outside a different door, the one leading to the tank hanger. He hoped that the forces there hadn't been defeated.

He hacked through one cyborg, teleported behind the group of them and fired a beam at a second. The cyborg was knocked to the ground and Hal continued to fight. He kicked and cut, blasted and ducked. Before long he was left with only a single. "You fall!" He yelled, mostly out of anger. He fired two quick shots from his hands. They blasted off it's arms. He stomped the knee joint out backwards and a strangely alien yell of pain echoed out from the cyborg. Hal heard a door open and before the next wave came, he ripped it's head off. He whirled around and faced the door, but saw the Johnny's and more S.F. forces. "Hal? Are you alright."

Hal waved his hand. "I'm fine." He looked around and saw Cassie, laying on her back. "Cassie!" he cried out.

He ran to her side and crouched, Johnny looked around for Sonya. Cassie groaned and Hal took her hand, he slipped his other hand behind her neck and helped her slowly sit, "Easy Cass, breath." She winced and placed an hand on her temple.

Johnny crouched down too, she looked at him, "They took mom- Sonya."

Johnny nodded, "I'll get her." He looked back at Jacqui, "Can we find out where they've gone?" Jacqui nodded and Johnny looked to Hal, "Did you see her? Is she okay?"

Hal nodded, "I- I think they just took her, I'm sorry. I tried to get to her but there was too many-" He looked down at Cassie, who was taking slow breaths to clear her head.

From behind him, Jacqui said, "Tarmac B."

Johnny nodded, "On it." He stood, before looking back and pointing at Hal as he started walking off, "Keep her safe."

Hal nodded, "Of course." He eased her back down, she flinched and wheezed in pain. Her hand tightened around his. "Cassie?" He asked,

"I'm fine, jus- just gimme a second."

Hal nodded, "Sure." He looked to Jacqui and Jax, "Get ready, we're heading out." Cassie mumbled something, Hal turned back, "What was that?"

"Don't go without me." Hal's face twitched into a smile. Cassie's hand tightened around his again and she muttered, "Help me up, please." Hal slowly leaned back, Cassie pulled on his arm and she stumbled to her feet. Jacqui tossed her a gun and Cassie plucked it out of the air. "Thanks." She said, she continued, "Let's go get em'."

They emerged from the door and saw two cyber Lin Kuei holding a struggling Sonya. Cassie's dad was on the ground, clutching a bleeding leg and older Kano was holding the younger Johnny with a pistol to his head. Kano forced him to his knees, Cassie quickened her pace.

Kano shook his head, "Don't think so. Between Ninja Mime and Lady Liberty, we've got _all_ the leverage. We're leaving." Overhead, engines roared, two jets descended, and landed. What looked like a younger version of Kabal emerged, Kano pulled young Johnny to his feet and the group of them took Sonya and Johnny aboard, Kabal helped the young Kano up to his feet. Cassie let out a breath and she and Jax helped her dad to his feet. As the ships pulled away, Hal glanced at Cassie, determination clouded her features. She ran, pumping her legs hard, trying to catch the plane.

"Cassie! Don't!" Jacqui yelled, she and Hal ran after Cassie. Hal quickly started to outpaced Jacqui, gaining ground on Cassie, Cassie judged her distance well, sliding to a stop inches from the lip of the cliff and shooting a single shot at the rear ship. As they caught up to her Cassie pulled out a tablet. She must have shot a tracking dart because the display was tracking _something_. Cassie said, "Let's go get 'em."

Johnny interrupted, "Uh- Does anyone else hear that beeping?"

Hal frowned, he did, it sounded like it was increasing in frequency too. They turned, and saw Sektor sparking and twitching. Hal swore and said, "I'm on it." He closed his eyes, his hands pushing against an invisible force. A dome of bright light took shape around Sekor, Hal was ready to take the brunt of the blast on his own. However, his effort was not needed. Raiden appeared in front of them, "Have I arrived too late?"

Johnny shook his head, Hal dropped the barrier, "Just in the nick of time." Johnny said, Raiden held his arms out and a bubble formed around them.

When the flash from Raiden's teleport bubble cleared, Hal saw that they were in the fire gardens. Jax chuckled, "Now that's what I call a miracle."

Cassie nodded, "Yeah Raiden, thanks." Hal felt a pang of jealousy at her words, but he tried to shake the feeling. There was no reason for him to be jealous of the thunder god, it was silly. Hal was busy in his own head that he actually missed what Raiden and Scorpion were saying.

Raiden has been explaining the situation to them. Cassie asked, "Wait, the Elder Gods are gone? And Shinnok's Kronika's son? No wonder she sent the Black Dragon after me and dad. We both beat his ass."

Raiden corrected her, "It is not vengeance that drives Kronika, she restarts history to balance the light and the dark among the realms."

Hal asked, "What would you have us do?"

Raiden said, "Gather Earthrealm's forces. But the effort will be pointless without Kotal Kahn's support. Cetrion informed me that Shao Kahn has captured Kotal. We must spare no effort to free him."

Liu Kang volunteered, "Kung Lao and I will go. We'll rendezvous with princess Kitana."

Raiden said, "Thank you both. May the Elder Gods pro-" He realized his mistake, his voice lowered, "May you return victorious."

Hal sat in the Fire Garden with Cassie as they waited for the monks to return. Hal said, "Bleh, I hate just sitting around."

Cassie nodded, "Tell me about it."

Hal looked over at her, "How are you holding up?"

Cassie smiled and looked at her hands, she was picking at a leaf that'd fallen into her lap, "I- Better." She chuckled, saying in a sarcastic voice, "It's easier with you around."

Hal pursed his lips, "Ha. Ha."

Cassie laughed out loud, a pure, rich sound that felt like a stark contrast to all the chaos that'd been happening. Hal felt a rush all throughout his body.

He smiled, as Cassie said, "It's nice having you around."

Hal nodded, "I- I like being here, in Earthrealm. I think- Maybe, after all this is over, I'll find somewhere to live that's not a military base."

Cassie raised her eyebrows, "You know, my dad _is_ a hollywood star." Hal frowned, not sure what she meant. She elaborated, "I'm sure he knows _somewhere_ you could stay."

Hal frowned again, "I dunno, I don't want to tax him-"

Cassie laughed, "What is it when men and their pride. Silly me for thinking gods were any different." She smiled to let him know she was joking. Hal raised his eyebrows, Cassie laid her head on his shoulder, Hal felt a tingling sensation spreading from where her head rested. It spread throughout his body, making him feel warm. He slipped his hand into hers, her fingers flinched at first but almost immediately tightened around his hand. Cassie lifted her head and looked Hal in the eyes. He looked over at her, he felt like he could get lost in her blue eyes. Their faces seemed to be pulled together. When their lips seemed millimeters apart, they heard a cough. Hal and Cassie jumped away from each other, both startled.

Johnny said, "If you two don't _mind_."

Hal looked away, Cassie stood and scoffed, "Come on dad."

As she walked past him, he smiled and winked at Hal. "Gotta keep the two of you on your toes."

Hal sighed and said, "So- you don't mind?"

Johnny shrugged, "It's none of my business who Cassie dates." He paused, "But if it had to be someone…" He made a strange noise that increased in pitch, it sounded like "Zueet." Johnny pointed a finger at Hal, "You're a better crowd than most guys in Earthrealm." Hal nodded and chuckled, "I'll take that compliment."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, feel free to leave a review, they're always a ton of fun to read. Stay safe, stay indoors! Till next time y'all**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**

**Here's another chapter! Been loving MK recently, I've spent way too much time learning how to play Cassie, but her Harley Quinn skin is sooo clean and her combos are super fun haha. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 9: In The Nest Of Dragons...**_

* * *

Raiden was speaking to the gathered people, Raiden said that he knew of Kronika's keep, but he couldn't locate it. It seemed that Scorpion and Sub-Zero had a plan, they spoke of a man named Kharon. He seemed like a ferrymaster. Raiden said, "I urge you both to investigate." Scorpion nodded, "We will leave immediately." Cassie said, "The Outworld army is nice and all, but still, I think we need more manpower." Raiden nodded, "Kung Lao and Liu Kang leave now to gather the Shaolin." Cassie nodded, "Good, I'll be leaving soon to go after Johnny and Sonya." Jax and Jacqui said that they were going. Cassie shook her head, "No, Raiden needs you for an intel op." She threw a look over her shoulder at Hal. "You want me to come?" She shrugged, "Sure, I don't see why not?" Raiden nodded, "Yes, Hal, assist Cassandra Cage. See that no harm comes to either Johnny Cage or Sonya Blade." Hal nodded, Raiden explained Jacqui and Jax's mission. Before Cassie and Hal left, Radien said, "I am told you defeated Shinnok Cassandra Cage. You will defeat the likes of Kano. But proceed with caution, if either Johnny or Sonya perish, you will cease to exist." Cassie's eyes widened slightly.

Cassie and Hal, along with S.F. troops were traveling on a ship. Cassie's tracker seemed to be working. Hal took a look at Cassie, she was nothing but focused. Pistols on her hips, and a rifle by her side, Hal looked her in the eyes, "We'll get them out." He promised, she nodded, "I know." Hal smirked at her confidence. "I'll tear every black dragon apart myself." Hal blinked, taken aback by her calm tone.

They landed, and quickly moved to the closest wall. Cassie motioned for a demo team to set charges, but Hal said, "Don't bother. I got this." Cassie nodded, "Okay, on three." Hal stepped in front of the wall and moved his hands in smooth motions. "One." He continued, the wall starting to glow with light "Two", the wall was now almost dazzling, metal melted away, Hal drew his right arm back and made a fist, "Three." Directing a blast of energy at the wall, it shattered, sending twisted metal flying into the insides of the building. Cassie was the first one through the hole, firing with both pistols, she was a good 10 feet in front of the next soldier. She jumped into the air, splitting her legs and kicking two approaching gang members in the face. She shot two more and ran at a third. She knocked his gun off target with the barrel of her pistol, firing a shot at another. She pressed her gun to the other man's body and squeezed the trigger twice. Some fool ran at her, she slipped his knife slash and walloped him in the head with the base of her pistol, she jumped onto him, her weight dragging the unconscious man down with her. She rolled over and shot two more hostiles, before firing a final shot into the downed man's head. Hal saw a black dragon take aim and he fired a blast of light, it slammed into the man, who slammed into the ground. If Cassie noticed, she took it in stride. She got up from the ground and ran forward, shooting again and again.

Hal fought through two more gang members, finding himself at her side. He said sarcastically, "Pleasure to see you enjoying yourself Cassie."

Cassie rolled her eyes, "You don't love this?" They saw the same man approaching, Hal spun to a knee and blasted at his legs, the blast ripped his knee apart and Cassie slammed a boot into his nose as the thug fell, damn near flattening it. Cassie ran to the fence separating her from Sonya and Johnny, "Lieutenant!" She yelled, she threw the door open and approached. Cassie motioned towards Johnny, "He needs a medevac, we're going to have to fight our way to the rendezvous… you'll need these." She handed Sonya her gauntlets. Cassie turned and helped the wounded Johnny. As they walked back outside, Cassie handed Johnny off to Sonya. Hal stepped forward, throwing his arms up and summoning a barrier to protect them. Moments after he erected it, bullets slammed into it. Cassie stuck the barrels of her pistols through and fired. Hal focused and when he dropped his arms, the barrier stayed intact. Hal used his palms and in quick pushing movements he accelerated parts of the light barrier at the attackers. They ran past, Cassie stopped and turned, firing on more Black Dragons. Hal helped where he could, blasting any he could get a beam on.

Then, a voice echoed off the walls of the ally, "Where do ya think you're going?" Kano emerged, wielding a large minigun. "Get down!" Hal yelled, he barreled into Cassie, knocking her behind a large truck, Hal held his palms out, facing Kano, his left hand slightly behind his right. The bullets were deflected and melted before they could touch him, but the sheer volume of them were slowly forcing their way through his barrier, clumps of molten metal were falling through the other side, a chunk of metal ripped past his arm. Hal gritted his teeth and dove behind the truck as well. Cassie saw Hal take cover and she tried to get a shot on Kano.

He was already shooting and the bullets ripped into her arm, she fell back, "Cassie!" Hal yelled, only seeing the blood falling from her body. His face scrunched in rage.

"Hal, no. It's too dangerous." Cassie pleaded, her eyes squinting in pain.

He shook his head, "I'm gonna kill him." He climbed up the side of the truck, peaking over ever so slightly, so he could see Kano. He teleported behind him, catching him off guard. Hal blasted the minigun to the ground, mangling it. Hal slammed his fist into Kano's face twice. Kano took a few steps back and Hal approached him, it was just like the attack on the SF base... that meant- Hal turned into younger Kano. The Black Dragon member barreled into Hal, who was able to throw some elbows into Kano's back. The thug pivoted and kicked at Hal's foot at the same time, sending the godling to the ground. The two Kano's walked slowly towards Hal, giving the impression that he was seeing double. Hal pushed off the ground, hard, landing on his feet. He blasted the older Kano back, Younger Kano approached, swinging. Hal blocked two punches, ate a body shot but traded with a big kick to his leg that knocked Kano to the ground. The Older Kano ran at Hal, who gave ground. He tried to slip away from Kano's blade, but the knife caught his cheek, drawing blood. Hal spun away and blasted Kano again. Hal approached the younger one. Kano swung, Hal ducked and slammed two punches into his gut. Hal spun away from a punch and slammed a big elbow into Kano's head. The older Kano reacted too, a scar forming above the eye where Hal hand connected on the Younger Kano. Older Kano roared and fired a blast from his fake eye. Hal launched himself forward and over the blast, bringing his foot down on Older Kano's head. He slumped to the ground. Younger Kano charged at Hal, he gave ground again, he took a punch that widened the slash on his cheek. A jab snapped his head back. Hal rushed in, grappling, but Kano threw him away. Hal yelled in frustration, his hands glowed yellow, he rushed forward again, grabbing at Younger Kano. Kano screamed in pain, the skin on his forearms melting away where Hal grabbed.

From behind him, a pained voice yelled, "Stop! Or he dies!" Hal let go of Kano, who collapsed to the ground. The glow on Hal's left hand dissipated and he used it to pull Young Kano to his feet. Hal held his still glowing right hand to Kano's head and faced the voice. It was older Kano, he seemed to have gotten the better of Cassie, who must have been trying to help Johnny, Kano now held Johnny with a dirk pressed to his stomach. "You reckon you can burn him to death faster than I can gut Mime-boy here?" Older Kano smirked, "Don't forget the deal either, I kill him, your pretty girlfriend over there dies too."

Hal ground his teeth together, but then, he had an idea. He said, "You're right Kano. I can't let you do that."

Kano smiled, "So predictable. Now let mini-me go."

Hal smiled now, "I'm afraid you misunderstand." He pressed his glowing hand into Young Kano's head. His fingers passed straight through, like he was pressing a hot knife through butter. Young Kano screamed a horrid sound, before collapsing. Older Kano made a strange choking sound. Hal looked up and saw rotting flesh in the same area Hal had burned Young Kano. Kano had a hole in his head, the size of Hal's hand. He fell, but before he hit the ground, he turned to sand.

Still in the ally, Johnny and Cassie were getting their wounds treated, Hal sat next to Cassie, while the medic on the other side bandaged her arm. "How's the arm Cass?"

Cassie made a face, "I dunno. Nothing serious I don't think. Doc doesn't seem to worried about it."

The woman treating Cassie nodded, "Yes, the bullets didn't cause any major damage, and your armor stopped a lot of those that got too close. It looks worse than it is."

Hal nodded, "That's good. S.F. can't have their best out of action."

Cassie smiled, "Hm- 'course not." She blinked, the doctor hopped down from the truck they were sitting in, leaving Hal and Cassie alone. Cassie frowned, thinking about something and her smile faded, "Wha- What you did to Kano… I- I've never seen anything like that." She looked down, avoiding Hal's gaze, "It was... scary."

Hal nodded, "I know. I've never done anything like that before. I've never had too." His voice got quieter, "I've never wanted to do that before now…"

Cassie took a breath, "If anybody earned that… It's Kano."

Hal nodded. Suddenly, they heard a scream. They both looked up and saw a man hit the ground.

"What is that?" Sonya asked, referring to a huge man, wading through S.F. soldiers. He leaped from the balcony and the soldiers fired on him. The bullets hit him, but he didn't care. He just kept walking. He swung at the first soldier, literally punching his head off. He kept walking, ignoring the barrage of bullets constantly hitting him.

"He's gonna kill them all." Hal hopped down, ignoring Cassie's hand on his shoulder.

Sonya warned him, "That.. thing is Geras. Apparently he can't be killed."

Hal growled, "If it breaths, I can kill it." He turned to Cassie, "Get yourselves out of here. I'll deal with our new friend." Cassie looked like she wanted to say something, but she merely agreed with a nod.

Geras spoke to Hal as he approached, "Halvor, _Son_ of Cetrion, he who loves Cassandra Cage."

Hal frowned, "What's that gotta do with anything."

Geras smiled, "Cassie Cage defeated Shinnok, brother of Cetrion, son of Kronika."

Hal muttered, "Brother?"

Geras flexed his arms, "I am is mother's vengeance!"

Hal kicked Geras in the face and blasted him to the ground. He panted, "Stay. Away. From the Cages!"

He heard the roar of an engine and turned, quickly stepping out of the way as Cassie drove a forklift into Geras, impaling him and pinning him to the wall. "Try coming back from this." She tossed two grenades at him and she ran back towards Hal. The blast from them knocked her forward, but Hal caught her.

Red mist filled the sky, the remains of Geras falling like rain, "That's really gross." Hal joked, "You okay?"

Cassie rolled her shoulder and said, "I'll be fine. We make a good team."

Hal laughed, "Yeah. We do." They bumped fists, but Hal frowned when he saw something moving beneath them. It was the blood. It was pooling together, rebuilding itself. Hal muttered, "Jeez, you serious?"

Cassie yelled, "All squads withdrawal, evac now!"

Hal was readying himself for another fight. Cassie nudged him, "Hal, come on."

Hal shook his head, "No, you saw what this guy can do. He gets up before you lot are ready, you won't be leaving anytime soon."

Cassie nodded her thanks, "Get back safe, okay?"

Hal nodded, "I will."

Cassie ran off, glancing over her shoulder, Hal winked at her and turned back to face Geras.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review if ya feel like it, 'till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey all! Welcome back. We're finally at double digits! I wanna thank everyone who's been here from the start, it's been quite the journey.**

**This chapter's a little bloody, to say the least. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_**Chapter 10: The Plaything's Agony**_

* * *

Hal had defeated Geras again, sending him to the floor, except every time Hal tried to teleport away, Geras got to his feet and would strike Hal before he had time. Hal was running on empty, his energy was long spent, now unsure of how long he'd been fighting. He was getting sloppy. He stumbled away from Geras, but the giant grabbed him by the neck and slammed a fist into his head, knocking him out cold.

Hal woke in chains, strung up by his arms. He was in the Netherrealm. That much was obvious, but he didn't know where. He was in a small building, with strange amber like substance splattered all over the wooden walls. He tried teleporting away, but something felt wrong, he felt weak, out of energy. He couldn't find the strength he needed. His ears tuned to the sound of screaming, it sounded like an old man's voice. Hal fought against the chains, trying his best to free himself but it was a lost cause. Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Hal stopped moving, listening intently. He heard the sounds of battle outside, roars of flames and otherworldly shrieks. He kept silent waiting to see who would come.

What felt like an eternity passed before Hal heard anything again. It was the tap of sharp points clacking against wood. He braced himself as D'Vorah entered. "Wha- What do you want D'Vorah?"

The bug said, "Kronika ordered this one to bring great suffering to you. Before leaving you as an example for your friends."

Hal said, "You can not kill me."

D'Vorah grinned, "I will make you beg for death."

Hal raised his chin, urging her on, "You will try bug." D'Vorah snarled and raked a claw across his cheek. Hal flinched as the blood dripped from the wound. D'Vorah opened the palm of her hand a strange looking bug crawled onto it and leaped onto Hal's bicep. It's pincers bit in and Hal felt acutely aware of his surroundings. He felt each breeze on the hot air, each drop of blood, every second it rolled down his cheek. When D'Vorah tapped a stinger onto his arm Hal felt it resonate though his skin, through his muscle, straight to the bone. She slowly dug it in, every moment it burrowed deeper felt like every nerve in Hal's arm was on fire.

He softly cried out, "Ack." He moaned. She thrust the limb all the way through his arm, his eyes shot wide open, "ARGHH!"

D'Vorah laughed in pleasure at his pain. "Yes, this one will enjoy every second of your suffering."

Hal tried not to vomit, his arm was weeping blood now, and he could feel every single severed vessel in his body. He looked at D'Vorah, "You- You better try harder than that _bug_. When the Special Forces come, they'll crush you like the insect you are."

D'Vorah hissed and slapped him across the face with a clawed hand, "Watch your tone godling, if you truly can't die, than Kronika has truly given the hive a gift."

Hal spat in her face, "What's that? An everlasting plaything?"

D'Vorah poked a talon under Hal's chin, stabbing it through the flesh there and grinding it against his jaw bone. Hal stifled a scream, "No foolish one, Kronikah as given us an eternal feeder. We will eat your flesh forever." Hal swallowed, the S.F. had better get a move on.

Hal was barely awake, his eyes fluttered, D'Vorah tried something new. Hal's body limply responded, blood flowed from his face, arms and torso. Bugs swarmed over him, biting and prodding. Suddenly he heard something new. The bugs flew off of him and returned to D'Vorah. Before she ran away, she shoved a stinger into his gut. Hal convulsed as she retracted it with a grin of glee. "We'll be back, you still have much flesh to give." D'Vorah ran from the door and Hal saw her dissipate to a swarm of insects. A few moments later Hal heard the door get thrown open, Jacqui stood there, behind her, Hal saw thousands of soldiers from Earthrealm. Jacqui yelled something over her shoulder. She ran to where Hal was limply hanging.

She watched in horror as he tried to lift his head, "Jesus, what happened to you Hal?"

He tried to lift his head, "Cassie?"

Jacqui shook her head, "It's Jacqui, Cassie's on her way."

As if on cue Hal heard someone else come in. "Holy fuck! Hal?" He heard Cassie's worried voice. She ran over to him and crouched. His shirt hung off him in rags. "Jacqui, can you get these chains off?"

Jacqui said that she'd try. She walked over and worked the fingers of her powered suit into the locks. Hal saw purple energy glow around her hands and she ripped the chains apart. She did both feet first then his arms. Hal tried to stand, but couldn't even hold his own weight. He fell forward the instant the chains were off of him. Cassie caught him. She laid him down and scrambled to try and stop some of the bleeding. "Get Raiden in here!" She yelled at Jacqui. Cassie muttered to herself, "I swear I'm gonna squash that bug like a-"

Hal cut her off, "Cassie-" She seemed to snap back to him. She grabbed his hand, "Yeah?"

"You- You ha-" He tried forming words but they wouldn't come out of his throat. He clenched his teeth in anger.

Cassie made a face, "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving someone behind, not again." Raiden came through Cassie turned to him, "Can you help him?"

Raiden examined Hal, "I will do what I can here and on Kharon's ships, he has agreed to help us."

Cassie frowned, "Hal's in no condition to fight."

Raiden looked down at him, "Halvor will persevere yet, his journey does not end here."

Cassie's frown deepened as Raiden placed his hands on Hal's chest, as they started to glow, Hal found he could form words with less trouble. "Cassie, you- your soldiers need you."

Cassie frowned, "Jacqui can lead, I want to help you."

Hal smiled, "You have- You are, I'm going to help in this fight. One way or another I'll see you on that ship."

She shook her head, but she gave him half a smile and walked out of the hut. Raiden said, "It took great will to not succumb to D'Vorah's poisons, even now they still ravage you."

Hal said darkly, "Willpower or not, she still almost beat me to death."

Raiden said, "But here you are. You will play a vital role in this fight Hal. I can sense it." Hal gritted his teeth as Raiden helped him up and out of the hut.

Cassie had been giving orders, but when she saw the two, she hurried over and took Hal's arm over her shoulders. "I can take him to the ship." She told Raiden.

Hal asked, "What would I do without you?"

Cassie shrugged, "Fall over, probably." Hal chuckled, but winced in pain.

Cassie said, "Just relax, I've got you."

Hal let Cassie and one of the S.F. soldiers help him into one of Kharon's ships. There, doctors did what they could before they landed. Hal felt a sudden force that threw him from his spot on the floor. He winced and asked, "What the hell was that?"

One of the doctors drew his pistol, "There's a battleship! We're being boarded!"

Hal said, "Help me up, I can fight."

The doctor stayed by his side, "No, you're staying here. Take this." He handed Hal a vial that contained some strange substance along with a bottle of pills. "The liquid will accelerate your healing, the pills are strong painkillers. Hal nodded, he tipped his head back and swallowed the liquid. Instantly he felt a warm feeling spread throughout his body. He sat down against the wall of the ship, doing as the doctor ordered.

Slowly, the sounds of battle faded. Hal used the wall to get to his feet. He slowly walked towards the door. He peeked out and saw Cyber Lin Kuei fallen on the ground. He smiled as the doctor returned. "Easy now, we still have time before we land. You'll need every second you can get."

Hal blinked, "You intend to let me fight?"

The doctor made a face, "Could I stop you?"

Hal nodded, "At least you understand." He said, the doctor chuckled and gave Hal some kind of Outworld medicine.

Hal heard someone on the ship shout something along the lines of "Get ready!"

He stood, assuming they were landing. "Hal! Wait!"

Hal turned, "What?"

The doctor held something in his hands, "Kitana Khan gave me this, she said none of her soldiers could use it, but you may be able to." Hal frowned and took the object. It appeared to be some kind of stone, it was shaped like a tall octahedron, it was pure white and radiated energy. Upon Hal touching it, the stone glowed bright. "Kitana says it must be prepared for a new owner before it can be used. I've brought help from people who understand it better than I." Outside the ship, Hal heard gunshots and explosions. Three Outworlders formed a triangle around the stone as they laid it on the ground. They spoke words and held their arms up, the stone glowed bright again before falling to the ground.

The three Outworlders scrambled away from the stone, one said, "The first to touch it will master the stone. Should the stone deem them unworthy, they will die."

Hal blinked, "How many have tried?"

The Outworlders looked among themselves, "Over time? Countless. Many within our own tribe have tried as well. It is an ancient relic, found in Edenia."

Hal nodded, "Let's give it a shot." He reached out and the stone seemed to leap to the palm of his hand. It attached itself to his arm and slid up to his chest. It lodged itself into his armor, in the center of his chest, even with his nipple line. Hal blinked and tried to pull it away but it was stuck firm.

The Outworlders looked on in shock, "He is worthy!" They shouted, "The battle can be won!"

The stone radiated energy, Hal felt it closing his wounds, giving him power he'd never felt before. "This- This is amazing." He said, in awe of the little stone.

"Go! Go help, they need you out there!" The doctor shouted. His call jerked Hal into action, he thanked the three Outworlders and the doctor, before running out the door. He looked around the battlefield. He looked to his right, he saw younger and older Jax, alongside Jacqui and Cassie. They were fighting bravely but the undead army of the Netherrealm seemed endless and they were getting pushed to the edge of the dock they stood on.

Hal leaped into the air and found himself suspended in the air, stone glowing. "That's new." He muttered, he held his hands by his side, they glowed with bright white light. He shot into the air like an arrow, piercing the dark red mist of the Netherrealm. He slammed back into the ground, launching undead like they weighed nothing. Beams of light shot from the stone, blasting through undead. Hal heard Cassie say, "Holy shit!" He was literally walking through the undead forces, but as he looked back, he realized he was a small beacon in a sea of black and red. Despite his efforts, he was constantly surrounded. Worse still, Cassie and her team were under pressure again now that Hal had gotten away from them.

He retreated, making his way back to them. Hal stood by their side, sweeping blasts of white energy across the beach. He reveled in his newfound power, giving the others behind him space to breath.

* * *

**So, Hal got a bit of a power-up haha. Idk how long it'll last cuz I don't want him to be _too_ broken. That's Liu Kang's job right? Anyways, as always please leave a review if you feel like it! Until next time!**


End file.
